


Autumn Dreams

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Island, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by a Movie, Lifetime movie ripoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: What happens when recent college graduate Oliver Queen meets Goth Felicity Smoak….They fall in love, because of course they do.After a rushed elopement they’re quickly separated, but the paperwork was never filed.It’s 10 years later and they need to get divorced right away, as Felicity’s getting married…Based on the lifetime movie of the same name, with a  lot of Olicity thrown in and more plot added.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callistawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My True Love Gave To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997286) by [callistawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf). 



> This is my first proper attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I hope you like it. I've already written 11 chapters, so I'll be updating regularly.
> 
> _______
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Arrow, I just borrow their characters for my writing experiments.

##  August 2017

 

Lyla Michaels, in-house counsel for S&H Technologies, was about to have a very awkward conversation with her boss. One of her researchers had dug up a piece of information that could put a large damper on future plans. She waited impatiently outside of the CEOs office as this had to be cleared up as soon as possible.

Felicity Smoak frowned at Lyla’s worried face.

“Lyla, what’s wrong?” Felicity asked.

“You know I’ve been doing the paperwork for your pre-nup?” Lyla told her boss, as she nodded “Why didn’t you tell me that you’d been married?”

Felicity was stunned for a moment, that was part of her past that she tried to forget. She breathed slowly for a second before answering “It was a long time ago” she explained “I was 18 and stupid. But it was sorted out, annulled I think. I signed papers years ago.”

Lyla shook her head “Nope. You’re still married.”

  

## July 2007

 

Felicity looked out the window of the car Curtis was driving “It’s the countryside, I can’t believe I have to be in the countryside” she grumbled. “I better be able to get an internet connection.”

Curtis just laughed. It was all he had heard from his best friend since they’d been told they’d be spending their summer at a large farm on the West Coast, around 200 miles from San Fransisco. Felicity had to take an internship, if she wanted to graduate next spring, and she had gotten a really good one. Even after she had told their faculty advisor that she only did cities, and that she was completely allergic to anything to do with nature. Born and raised in Las Vegas, then supplanted to Boston to attend MIT, this was a new environment for Felicity.

Her assignment, partnered with Curtis, was to develop technology and software that would improve farming techniques. If it worked, it could be rolled out world-wide, helping farmers grow food more sustainably.

The internship was funded by the Dearden Foundation, a large and well-funded charity. It would give Felicity enough money to live until graduation, which was the final factor in her agreeing to do it.

 

It was a long drive from Las Vegas, where they'd spend some time with Felicity’s mother before journeying on. Felicity continued to grumble until they reached their destination. Luckily Curtis had downloaded a map which Felicity had reluctantly used to navigate them to their destination. She remarked it would be easier if they could do this on their new iPhones (they’d both treated themselves days earlier to the brand new device, just released by Apple). Curtis had laughed, but later it would be the first app she would build that made them a lot of money.

They pulled up to a large white house, with a large porch. Parking the car they walked up the stairs to the front door. Before they could knock the door was opened by a pretty young girl in a wheelchair who smiled at them both.

“You must be the students from MIT” she said, both Curtis and Felicity nodded as she continued “My name is Thea, Thea Queen, welcome.” Then she shouted “Mom, they’re here”.

An older woman approached the door. Felicity’s first impression was that this was not a normal farmer’s wife. She looked more like a socialite, very sophisticated without a hair out of place. She looked Felicity and Curtis up and down before gesturing them into the house.

They made an odd pair as they introduced themselves, Curtis was very tall, in jeans and an old Star Wars t-shirt. Felicity was tiny compared to him, in faded black jeans, combat boots and a Clash t-shirt, her long jet-black hair and dark makeup a signature of her current goth look.

“I’m Moria Queen” the sophisticated woman said, “And I see you’ve met my daughter Thea. Welcome to Arrowhead farm.”

Both Curtis and Felicity stood silently in the middle of the room, more than a little intimidated by the older woman and the decor that surrounded them.

“Sit down” she told them both and turned to her daughter “Go and get our guests some lemonade, and tell your father the students are here.”

Thea moved quickly out of the room shouting for someone called Raisa as she went.

“She’s very fast” Curtis commented to try and break the silence.

“That she is” Moria replied, “Her brother calls her Speedy”.

The awkward silence remained for a few moments until Thea returned with an older man, who was carrying a tray of drinks.

“This is Robert, my husband” Moria said, in perfect hostess fashion, “And these are our students, Curtis and Felicity”.

Curtis and Felicity stood up to greet him, shaking his hand after he put down the drinks.

“Help yourself” Robert told the group.

Felicity and Curtis both lifted a drink, sat down again and each took a sip before placing their glasses on the coasters Moria quickly put down on the table in front of them.

Robert stayed standing as he addressed the room “It’s nice to have you both here. I understand you know what you’ll be doing.”

Curtis decided to take the lead, knowing that Felicity’s current attitude to the project might get them kicked off the farm. “Yes Mr Queen, we know why we’re here. We’re going to be observing how the farm works. Then Felicity and I will build you some technology. If that works it can be used elsewhere.”

“That’s so much simpler than it was explained to me, Thank you Curtis” Robert chuckled. He then continued more seriously “You’ll be working most of the time with my farm manager, John Diggle, and my son. Oliver’s just graduated college with a degree in sustainable agriculture so he should be a great help to you.”

Felicity became aware that she was being watched closely. She turned her head slightly to see Thea staring at her with a quizzical look on her face. Not wanting to make a really bad impression she didn’t say anything, but she did wink at the girl. This caused Thea to dissolve in a fit of giggles.

“What’s so funny Thea?” Moria asked her daughter.

Thea, not wanting to get Felicity into trouble shrugged her shoulders and changed the subject quickly “Can I show Felicity and Curtis the cottage they’ll be staying at, please?”

Moria sighed, knowing Thea would do it anyway. “Yes, in a moment, Thea. We just want to make sure that these young people know everything they need to.”

Moria took a few minutes to tell Curtis and Felicity meal times, the family and staff ate together; what time work started, far too early for Felicity who was more use to pulling all-nighters than being up at dawn; and how the entire arrangement would work. The only time Felicity reacted was when she was told their cottage had internet installed. 

They said their goodbyes to Robert and Moria and followed Thea out of the house. She raced down the ramp outside the kitchen and quickly made her way across to a small cottage not far from the main house. Felicity and Curtis caught up with her as she squealed in glee at moving so quickly. She opened the door and all three entered.

Felicity found the room to be quite charming, a word that she put out of her head right away, she was a goth, she didn’t like anything. But Thea’s enthusiasm was infectious and Curtis was grinning widely. They each had their own bedroom, with a bathroom attached, a small living area that could double as a study and a tiny kitchen. But Thea quickly told them that everyone ate together at the main house, so they really didn’t need it.

“Oh thank goodness” Curtis told Thea “Because Felicity cannot cook, and if she tries, she might burn this lovely cottage down.”

“It was one time. I didn’t burn the place down. And a coat of paint fixed the burn marks” Felicity tried to scowl at him.

Both Curtis and Thea laughed and Thea demanded more information from Curtis, who began to tell Thea all about Felicity’s attempts at cooking. 

All too soon they heard Moria calling for Thea who told them she had to go. She showed Curtis where to move his car to and Felicity watched as they both made their way back to the house, Thea to her mother, Curtis to move his car. 

 

 

Felicity stayed in her room after unpacking until Curtis roused her, telling her it was time to go back to the main house for dinner. She grumbled again, having barely said a word to Curtis since they’d arrived. They made their way up to the main house, Felicity listened as Curtis talked quickly about the work to come and how excited he was about it. Felicity just rolled her eyes.

Thea greeted them at the door and showed them into the large dinning room. She made Felicity sit next to her and started bombarding her with questions that she didn’t let Felicity answer “How do you do your hair like that? And your eyeliner and can I try your black lipstick, I’ve never seen anyone with black lipstick before, it’s so cool. All the girls that my brother dates have red or pink lipstick but I like the black lipstick better, and do you use other colours..”

“Thea, please calm down and let Felicity answer” Moria told her daughter as she walked into the room. 

Felicity just smiled and said “It’s fine.”

“No Felicity” Moria chided her daughter “Thea needs to be more polite.”

Felicity saw the smile leaving Thea’s face so she whispered to her “Don’t worry, soon I’ll let you borrow the black lipstick and teach you how to do your eyes this way.” Thea beamed. 

The room began to fill as Thea and Felicity talked, with Thea promising to visit the cottage the next afternoon. Felicity wasn’t paying attention as someone sat down on the other side of Thea, who squealed in joy.

“Felicity this is my brother Ollie. Ollie, this is my new friend Felicity, she’s from MIT.”

Felicity looked up, into a very handsome face with bright blue eyes, he could do with a haircut though. “Hi” he said “I’m Oliver Queen.”

“Felicity Smoak” she replied, mirroring his smile back. 

Thea then directed her attention to Curtis and introduced her brother to him. Oliver smiled again, but then looked back to Felicity saying “We’ll be working closely together.”

Felicity nodded as he continued “I’ve got some ideas and it would be great to see if we could get them to work.”

“Sounds great” Curtis interrupted enthusiastically. Before he could continue people started to put food on the table, with Robert telling everyone to tuck in.

Felicity spent most of the meal talking with Thea, who was enjoying the attention. Felicity got the impression that no-one really had time to listen to the young girl. Thea was nearly 10, loved school, and didn’t like not seeing much of her friends over the holidays. She told Felicity all about her love of Harry Potter, saying how excited she was that the last book would be out in just a few weeks. Felicity agreed that they were the best books ever, and promised that she’d go with Thea to get the next book when it came out. Thea also made Felicity promise that they’d read it together. 

That got Oliver’s attention who said “I thought you and I were going to read the last book together Speedy.”

“Well” Thea replied “I didn’t think you’d want to, you didn’t read Half Blood Prince with me.”

“I had to go back to college.” Oliver complained.

“Did you ever read it?” Thea asked.

“I was going to catch the movie when it comes out, or can I borrow your copy?”

Felicity sensed an undertone here between the siblings, but decided not to pry into it.

Thea pouted at her brother and told him “No, I’m going to read it with Felicity, who knows as much about Harry as I do.”

“I didn’t think Harry Potter would be your scene” Oliver remarked, turning his attention to Felicity.

“I may be a goth” Felicity responded “But I’m still a geek. And I’ve grown up with the books. They were an escape for me when I was younger.” 

Oliver and Thea smiled at each other before Thea said “OK, you can read my book, and then join Felicity and I when we read Deathly Hallows. If that’s OK with Felicity”

Felicity nodded, thinking she was going to enjoy reading the book with the siblings.

The dinner was more enjoyable that Felicity thought it could be. She enjoyed the food and the company. And there was no denying that Oliver Queen was very pleasant to be around. But he was so not her type, and she knew that a goth IT nerd would not be his type at all. He probably went for tall, leggy brunettes. 

Felicity thought it was going to be a long three months.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity get closer and Lyla tries to get to the bottom of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Arrow, I just borrow their characters for my writing experiments.

##  August 2017

Lyla walked out to Felicity’s assistant and asked him to ask Curtis Holt, joint owner of S&H technologies, to come to Felicity’s office right away. 

“Tell him it’s urgent” she told the young man “And no calls. Also, can you please cancel any appointments for both Ms Smoak and Mr Holt for the next few hours.”

She strode back into the office and poured Felicity a glass of water. It looked as though Felicity hadn’t moved since she’d dropped her bombshell, a look of horror still on her face.

“Curtis will be here in a few minutes, and then I want to know how this all happened.”

Felicity shook her head, but Lyla continued “Felicity, I checked the date and where the marriage took place. I know you and Curtis were away on your last internship. You need to fill me in so I can make it go away.”

“I signed the papers” Felicity whispered. “I went away, she said it would be like it had never happened….”

At this point Curtis bounded into the room, his good mood evaporating as soon as he saw Felicity’s pale face. “What is it?” Curtis asked seriously. “What’s happened.”

Lyla turned to him and said “According to records found by my assistant, Felicity Smoak married Oliver Queen on 14 September 2007. There is no record of any divorce or annulment, meaning that they are still married.”

“No” Curtis exclaimed. “It was to all be sorted. She signed papers, I was the witness.”

“I don’t think you both understand how serious this is.” Lyla told them. “It’s not just that you can’t get married right now. This Oliver Queen, under California law, has claim to half your assets Felicity. Including this company. You may have to pay him a lot of money to go away.”

“Well, wouldn’t that be ironic” Felicity said sarcastically.

“You better tell me everything” Lyla concluded.

 

 

## July 2007

 

After dinner, Felicity set up her computer and connected it to the internet. She checked her email and then brought up Google. Thea Queen had got her attention and she wanted to find out a little more. She found what she needed on the local papers’ website.

 

> _September 2005 - Arrowhead farm horse accident._
> 
> _Thea (age 7), daughter of Robert and Moria Queen of Arrowhead farm, was seriously injured this past weekend when a horse threw her. It is our understanding that she suffered a spinal fracture and nerve damage and doctors are not optimistic that she’ll regain use of her legs._
> 
>  
> 
> _We understand that Miss Queen took the horse out without permission and that the horse has now been sold._

 

She’d quickly taken to the young girl, her enthusiasm and love of life was infectious. And this was just tragic. Poor sweet Thea. Felicity’s genius brain started thinking about how these injuries could be fixed. 

 

It felt like the middle of the night when Curtis came into Felicity’s room to tell her to get up for breakfast. 

“What time it is” she asked quietly

“It’s 6am” 

“It’s what?” Felicity roused herself a little more.

Curtis smiled. In the 2 years he’d known Felicity he'd never seen her first thing in the morning. He smiled at his friend which earned him a scowl and told her “Breakfast is in 15 minutes, and then we start work right after. You need to get up, now.”

As she started to pull the covers her her head Curtis pulled them away from her. “Come on Felicity, it’s our first day. We can’t blow this” he begged.

Felicity reluctantly got up and walked to the bathroom. Curtis could hear her mumbling as she went, but couldn’t quite make out what she was saying. He figured he didn’t want to know.

With a few minutes to spare Felicity appeared in the living area. Curtis was surprised that she’d somehow managed to have a shower and put makeup on. She walked passed him to the door and started to walk over to the main house without a word. He hurried to catch her up.

Ten minutes later, after Felicity had drunk a cup of coffee she was ready to speak to her friend. “Never speak to me again until I’ve had my coffee” she told Curtis grumpily. She heard a chuckle behind her and turned to see Oliver with a smile on his face.

“I’ll keep that in mind” Oliver said, as he sat down for breakfast.

 

Felicity may have hated the countryside and the early mornings but the work fascinated her. Once she and Curtis got the full tour of the farm and understood how it worked she didn’t feel so out of place. Oliver was also full of improvement ideas, like most recent graduates, most of which made John Diggle laugh. 

They quickly fell into a routine. Get up; too bloody early as Felicity would say; have breakfast and then go and work with John and Oliver to see what improvements could be made. They’d finish around 3pm when they'd return to the cottage and a shower (because Felicity had never done anything as physical in her life) with Thea arriving at 4pm each day. Felicity and Thea had grown close and the young woman would visit until 6, when they’d all go over to the main house for dinner. The work didn’t stop for the weekends, but both Felicity and Curtis were delighted that they would get the weekends free. They’d already planned to go into the closest town on Saturday as Felicity needed better work clothes, and there was a new Harry Potter movie out. Thea had wanted to go with them, but Curtis knew he couldn’t accomodate her in his small car so they had to let her down. She pouted at dinner, telling her brother that it was so unfair. Oliver quickly took pity on his sister, and after checking with his father, informed everyone that he’d take them all into town on Saturday in the mini-van.

Later Oliver wondered to himself what was he doing. On his first weekend off since he'd got back from college he’d volunteered to spend the day with his sister and the 2 students. 

Oliver had been planning to drive to San Fransisco and go and see some friends, well one friend in particular. He liked his arrangement with Sara, who he’d met a few years ago. They were casual, hooked up when they were both single, a nice friends with benefits arrangement. 

But instead he actually wanted to spend more time with Felicity. He liked her, she was funny and smart, and not unpleasant to look at. He’d always been dismissive of goth girls, but it really worked on her. 

He also loved the way she was with Thea, she had taken the time to get to know his sister, not many people did that, especially after the accident. And Thea needed a friend, not someone who would treat her with kid-gloves. He quickly sent Sara a text saying he couldn’t now make it and went to bed. He was smiling as he fell asleep.

 

Thea couldn’t have been more excited. She had insisted on wearing her Harry Potter t-shirt and a wizard hat that she’d made in school. She’d worn the hat from the moment they’d left the house and talked excitedly about the film all the way into town.

Thea insisted that they stop at the cinema first to get their tickets. She was worried that they’d miss out and started to cry at her brother until he relented. As Oliver and Curtis walked over to the box office Thea winked at Felicity, commenting that “it works every time”. Felicity was trying hard to keep a straight face.

They then spent a lovely morning exploring the town of Starling. Each had their own errands to run, Felicity got some new work clothes (not black, Thea insisted); Curtis bought up some work boots and Oliver picked up a few things for his mother. 

After lunch they headed to the movie and before heading back to the farm Thea insisted they all have ice cream.

Oliver couldn’t remember a day he'd enjoyed more. Curtis was great company and seeing his sister happy always warmed his heart. But it was Felicity who delighted him the most. He just enjoyed being around her. For all her dark clothes and makeup she glowed, almost as though she had a bright light inside her. And Oliver felt like her moth.

On the drive back Felicity and Thea chatted happily about the movie and other movies they’d both enjoyed. Oliver listened to their plans for a Sunday afternoon picnic and decided he would have to gate crash. He got a warm feeling in his chest thinking about spending more time with Felicity. He wanted to get to know her - something he never did - and he didn’t want to rush anything - she was special, he’d never felt like this with any woman before.

 

Oliver started spending as much time as he could with Felicity. After gatecrashing their picnic he stared to visit with Thea every afternoon. It wasn’t long before Thea started teasing him about it.

“You like her” They declared to her brother, as they walked back to the main house to get ready for dinner.

“Yes, I like her, I like Curtis too.” Oliver replied.

“That’s not what I meant.” Thea smiled. “I mean, you like her like her. As in wanting to kiss her, like her.”

Oliver glared at his sister, but she wasn’t wrong. In the last few weeks he’d grown to like Felicity very much. He decided not to say anything to his sister, as she would probably tell everyone.

Instead he quickly changed the subject “So, this Saturday, new Harry Potter book. I assume you want me to drive you all to town.”

“You don’t have to” Thea replied “Mom has said that Curtis can drive the minivan. She got him put on the insurance.”

“But not Felicity?” Oliver asked, suddenly realising he’d never seen Felicity drive. 

“She can’t” Thea said. “She’s too young.”

“What do you mean, she’s too young?”

“Oliver, Felicity is 17. She turns 18 next week.”

“But she’s a senior in college.”

“Oh, brother dear, you’re not paying attention. Curtis told me that she’s some super genius, she finished high school early and started college when she was 16. Oh and don’t mention the birthday next week, Curtis and I are planning a surprise party for her.”

Thea wheeled away leaving her brother standing alone at the kitchen door. He didn’t realise that she was that young. She was so mature and together. He knew she was smart, but this reinforced it.Maybe he should keep his distance, she was far too young for him.

Keeping his distance lasted around half an hour. He arrived at dinner and went straight to the chair beside Thea and Felicity. His plan before he walked into the dinning room was to sit far away from her, but he couldn’t do it. And when she smiled at him he thought his heart had stopped.

He was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse.
> 
> You can also come and say hello, or ask questions at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sadfangirl05


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity get closer and start thinking about the future.

##  August 2017

Felicity sat quietly as Lyla went into more detail about what they could loose if Oliver decided to make things difficult for them. She needed to know every little detail.

At that point Felicity stood up, tears in her eyes and ran towards her executive bathroom.

Lyla turned to Curtis and said “You better fill me in….”

##  July - August 2007

Felicity had been overwhelmed with her surprise party. Thea and Curtis tasked Oliver with keeping Felicity distracted while they set up. She was shocked when she entered the dinning room that night to see it decorated with banners and balloons. There were gifts too, that she was really not expecting.

Thea had persuaded her father to take her into town to get supplies for her friend. Robert had seen a notable change in his daughter over the last few weeks and knew Felicity could take some credit for that. Felicity treated Thea so normally and didn’t see her chair. All Felicity saw was Thea’s humour and intelligence. And Thea was blossoming with the attention.

Oliver had also purchased a gift for Felicity. He’d sneaked away as they queued for the last Harry Potter book and gone into the local jewellery store. 

She opened her gifts. Thea had bought her a lovely blouse, colourful and floaty. Even though it wasn’t Felicity’s normal style she promised she’s wear it. Curtis gave Felicity a book, Good Omens, which was his favourite book, and she’d told him once she’d never read it. Robert and Moria gave Felicity a briefcase that she could put her laptop in. But she liked Oliver’s gift best, it was a necklace which showed a human figure running away from a dinosaur. After telling him it was too much and him almost blushing she got him to help her put it on. 

“Thank you.” she whispered. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He couldn’t help but smile back, she was just lovely.

Everyone moved onto the deck at the back of the house to continue the party. There were fairy lights draped around and some lanterns. Thea put some music on and her and Curtis began to dance as others watched and enjoyed the cool evening air.

Oliver sat down next to Felicity on the stair and the two of them watched Thea laughing with Curtis.

“Your sister is amazing” Felicity told Oliver. “I can’t complain about anything while I’m around her. She just embraces life.”

“She’s always been like that. As soon as she could walk….” Oliver told her.

“I know there was an accident. I hope you don’t mind, but I was curious and looked it up.” 

“How did you find anything?”

“If it’s on the internet, I can find it” Felicity laughed.

“It was hard” Oliver said, opening up for the first time about the worst days of his life. “I was finishing my finals when I got the call. Thea is fearless, always has been. Even though she was told to stay away from the horse she wanted to ride him. It wasn’t the horses’ fault. She was too small and couldn’t handle it. At one point we didn’t know if she would live.”

Felicity took his hand into hers and let him continue “I rushed home as soon as I could. I think they delayed telling me for a few days, not wanting to disrupt my exams. She was in and out of surgery before they told us she’d never walk again. She was in the hospital for months, letting her back heal and getting physio. That’s how we got into Harry Potter. I would read her the books every day, until it was time for me to go back to school. I didn’t want to go back, wanted to stay with her until she, well until she got home. But she made me, she was 7. She wanted me to keep living my life. I went off the rails for a while. Ignored my work, too much partying. But I came home that year for Christmas and it made me straighten myself out. She was still happy, still rushing around and I thought if she can live with this, then so can I.”

“I’m so sorry” Felicity sympathised.

“It’s not your fault” Oliver countered. “It was an accident. And she’s happy. Look at her. But you being here has helped this summer. Her friends from school are mainly away for the summer, so I thought she’d be on her own. I tried to get mom to send her to camp, but she’s a bit over protective.”

“I think she’s amazing.” Felicity told him.

“And she thinks you’re amazing, and so do I.” Oliver looked into Felicity’s eyes and smiled. 

“Her brother’s not that bad either.” Felicity smiled back.

At that point Thea came barging up to them saying “Right you two lovebirds, you need to dance.”

Oliver grinned and pulled Felicity to her feet - leading her out onto the deck to join in the dancing.

 

It was a few hours before the party wound down and everyone headed off to bed. Oliver and Felicity stayed to finish tidying up, after sending Thea to bed and Curtis made a discreet exit.

“Thank you for this” Felicity smiled to Oliver. “I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun on my birthday.”

“I don’t believe that” Oliver answered.

“When I was growing up, it was just me and my mom. Dad left when I was 7. And she had to work all the time. Plus, I didn’t really have friends at school. Most of my classmates were older than me, but I was still smarter than them. It didn't make for lasting friendships.”

“Well, they missed out on knowing you, so it’s their loss.” Oliver said as he put his hand on her cheek.

“That’s a lovely thing to say Oliver. But I don’t blame them. I was a freak that they couldn’t relate to. It’s not really their fault. College has been better. I have friends, like Curtis, who get me. But I can't go to bars and I’m not much into partying so this was new to me.”

“To tell you the truth, you’re not missing much. I’ve been the party boy and it’s not all it’s cracked up to be. I like this better.”

“Yeh” she nodded.

Oliver leaned down and held his lips a few inches from Felicity’s. He wanted her to make the final move, which she did eagerly. She pulled his face down the rest of the way and kissed him enthusiastically.

Oliver had never believed the stories and the songs about feeling fireworks when kissing, but at that moment he knew he was wrong. This kiss was everything and he never wanted it to end.

** 

Oliver had never really been in a relationship before. He’d dated and fooled around with a lot of women, but he’d never been fully committed to someone.

Felicity had one previous boyfriend, who’d she’d met at MIT, but that had fizzled out because he kept putting pressure on her to sleep with him. She’d only been 16 at the time and didn’t feel ready.

They quickly found a routine that suited them both. They’d work together most of the day, coming up with new ideas on how to improve farming techniques. Oliver was in awe of Felicity’s intellect and the ideas and solutions she had. They worked with Curtis trying out new ways to do things and were delighted with their progress.

Oliver would then join Thea to spend late afternoon with Curtis and Felicity before dinner. Then, after the evening meal Oliver and Felicity would slip away to spend time alone together. They’d kiss and talk and just enjoy each other’s company. 

Oliver had never been happier.

** 

Felicity was worried though. She loved spending time with Oliver and kissing Oliver and touching Oliver. She still was surprised that she’d fallen so hard so fast for someone she initially judged as “just another frat boy”. He wasn’t, he was kind and funny, and far smarter than he thought he was. He was also the most caring brother she’d ever seen.

But she was leaving. They’d been together over a month and it was magical, but in 3 weeks the internship would be over and her and Curtis would be going back to Boston. Could she do long distance? Would Oliver want to do that too? She knew he cared for her, but was she just a summer fling?

She tossed and turned most of the night, trying to decide if she should talk to Oliver about her fears. When she got up the next morning she was still worn out. Good thing it was Saturday and she had plans with Oliver. 

Thea was sitting with Curtis when she entered their small living room. Curtis was showing Thea something on his computer and they turned to look at her at the same time.

“You look like hell” Curtis said.

“Didn’t sleep much, need coffee” Felicity countered as she walked towards the coffee pot on the stove. 

After a few restorative mouthfuls of coffee Felicity asked “What are you two up to today?”

“Since you’re abandoning us” Thea laughed playfully.

“Something like that.” Felicity countered. She helped herself to a bowl of cereal.

Thea told her excitedly “Well, my friend Roy from school is coming over in a little bit and then we’re going to help Curtis. He has an idea for a saddle that we’re going to try to make today. It means that I’ll be able to ride again.”

“Are you sure about that Thea?” Felicity asked tentatively.

The young girl was determined “I love riding, and I don’t blame the horse for throwing me. It was my own fault. I want to ride again, even if my mother wants to wrap me in cotton wool. And what’s the worst that can happen? I break my back again?”

Felicity and Curtis looked at the young girl with admiration. She was so mature about her condition and was determined not to let it slow her down.

“Does Oliver at least know about this.”

“No” Thea said forcefully “And you’re not to tell him just yet. Please Felicity, let us at least try.”

Felicity couldn’t say no to her young friend. “OK, I won’t tell him yet, but you need to tell him soon. I can’t lie to him.”

Thea giggled and soon had Curtis laughing as well. She then started to chant “Ollie and Felicity sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage….” which she stopped as Oliver walked in the door.

“Don’t stop on my account” Oliver said.

Thea giggled again and started making kissing faces towards her brother.

“So you’re against kissing now” Oliver teased “I will tell Roy that you’ll never kiss him.”

Thea looked a little put out. Roy was Thea’s best friend at school. He didn’t say much but was completely devoted to her. He pushed her wheelchair when she wanted help and stood up to anyone who tried to bully her. Felicity had already remarked that she wouldn’t be surprised if they ended up together. 

Before Thea could come up with a reply to her brother they heard a car horn and Thea moved quickly to the door “Roy’s here” she exclaimed as she rushed out to meet him.

“I better go” Curtis said, standing up, “I’m suppose to be supervising them today.”

After Curtis left Oliver leaned in and give Felicity a quick kiss. “Are you ready for this?” Oliver asked.

“I’m not sure” Felicity replied. “But if you’re there, how bad can it be.”

Oliver smiled. Today he had planned a picnic for just them at the old pond he and his friends use to swim at when he was growing up. He knew she was hesitant to ride a horse so he’d arranged to use the 4-wheel drive buggy to get them there.

“Don’t forget your bikini” Oliver called to Felicity as she walked to her room to grab her things.

“Don’t have one” Felicity shouted back.

“Even better” Oliver murmured.

 

Oliver was shocked when Felicity reappeared a few minutes later. She was wearing khaki sorts and a pink t-shirt. The only black she was wearing was her boots.

“This is different” Oliver commented, looking her up and down. 

Felicity smiled, enjoying the affect she was having on him. His eyes were hungry, taking her all in. She felt flattered. “Your sister picked these out. And it’s too warm today to wear black, so I thought I’d wear these instead.”

Oliver smiled and nodded. She looked incredible. 

“You look lovely” Oliver told her. “Not that you don’t always look lovely” he corrected, when he saw her face going into a slight scowl “but I like this look too. Mind you, I think you look lovely all the time, I just don’t tell you…”

“Thank you Oliver, I think you look lovely too” she chuckled “So, where are you taking me today?”

 

Oliver had decided to show Felicity parts of the large farm that she’d never seen, but had meant a lot to him. She’d only ventured to the working parts of the farm. But the property was so much more than that. They spent the morning driving round, with Oliver filling her in on what he got up to in his younger days. In return she shared stories of growing up in Las Vegas, studying in casino bars, waiting for her mother to finish work. Finally, they arrived at Oliver’s favourite place growing up. A natural pond, fed by an underground spring. It was surrounded by trees offering a lot of shade.

 

Oliver pulled the picnic basket and a blanket for them to sit on and placed it under a large tree. Both were warm and sticky from their morning drive and Oliver suggested that they go for a swim before eating lunch. Felicity smiled and pulled off her t-shirt and shorts, where much to Oliver’s disappointment she was wearing a swimming costume.

“I thought you said you didn’t have swimwear” Oliver pouted.

“No, I said I didn’t have a bikini, there is a difference.” Felicity smiled before jumping into the pond.

Oliver quickly pulled off his clothes and dived in beside her, chasing her in the water. He swam up to her, took her into his arms and kissed her. The cooling water made him feel invigorated. 

“Where did you learn to swim?” Oliver asked. After hearing about her upbringing, he was surprised she was such a strong swimmer.

“My dad taught me before he left” she admitted quietly “And I kept it up, especially at school. Now, I go swimming when I want to clear my head. We have a campus pool near where I live, which is opened 24 hours. I find it relaxing.”  
“Well, I learned here, with my friends. I use to bring Thea here, before the accident, but mom won’t let her come anymore.”

“I don’t mean to speak out of turn, but that’s the second time today I’ve heard that” Felicity pondered. “It sounds as though your mom doesn’t let Thea do much anymore.”

“She’s a bit over protective.” Oliver argued. “She worries about her.”

“But Thea is fearless. She wants to do everything.”

“That” Oliver said solemnly, “Is why she’s in a wheelchair. Not waiting, jumping in.”

“It’s never slowed her down” Felicity said quietly, rubbing Oliver’s arm.

“I know, that’s the problem. I worry that she’s going to get herself killed one of these days.”

“She won’t” Felicity said forcefully “I think she’s the type to find another way to do anything she wants to do.”

“Well, with friends like you and Curtis, she probably will.” 

Felicity felt guilty for a moment, not telling Oliver about Thea and Curtis’s latest scheme. Oliver looked at her, quizzically, so she wriggled out of his arms and began to swim to shore. 

“I’m hungry” she exclaimed “Feed me.”

 

They sat on the blanket as Oliver laid out lunch. There were pies and salads and cakes, to be washed down with pear cider.

“Did Raisa make this? Because it’s so yummy” Felicity asked.

“I did.” Oliver said smugly “I have a confession to make to you Felicity Smoak. I like to cook… And I’m good at it.”

“Yes you are” Felicity said between bites. “Oh my goodness, this is so good. You should be a chef. Screw farming, anyone could do that, but this. This is like heaven.”

“Well..” Oliver paused “I’ve never told anyone this. Because it was always expected of me to run the farm after college, but I don’t really want to.”

Felicity took his hand in hers and let him continue. “I’ve been thinking about this, more and more. What I’d love to do is become a chef. Then open a restaurant using the fresh produce from the farm. I saw a TV show where someone had done that. Everything was fresh that day and it proved to be popular.”

“Why don’t you?” Felicity asked.

“I’d need to go away again, and that could cause problems.”

“But the farm is well run. John and your dad seem to do all the day-to-day stuff with the staff. And you’ve already been away for 4 years at school.”

“Do you think I could do it?” Oliver asked tentatively.

“After tasting this food, with no training, I can only imagine how good you'd be if you learned properly. Yes, I so think you could and should do it.”

“I don’t even know where to start.” Oliver pondered, then he had a thought “I don’t suppose Boston has restaurants?”

Felicity let out an eek noise, her heart suddenly jumping in her chest. Could this be true, did he want to come back to Boston with her.

Oliver smiled, her reaction had been more than he could had hoped. Like him, he could tell, she knew this was more than a summer fling.

“Are you sure?” Felicity asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. I know it’s sudden, but I want this. I want to be with you.” Oliver said before he kissed her.

After a while she broke the kiss saying, “I want to be with you too. I’ve been so worried about this, about having to say goodbye.”

“You don’t have to be worried. I’ll come to Boston with you, get a job in a kitchen and learn while you finish your degree. Then we’ll decide where we want to go next.”

Felicity smiled as she kissed him again. Then she stopped “What about Thea? She’ll hate that I’m taking you away.”

“She’s already spoken to me about this. She told me straight, that I was not to let you go, under any circumstances. Even if that meant leaving again.”

“I love your sister”

“And I love you” the words were out of Oliver’s mouth before he could stop them. But he didn’t care, it was exactly how he felt.

Felicity looked at him for a moment, looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but love. She smiled, leaning in to kiss him, and just before their lips met she said “I love you too.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get very serious as Oliver and Thea plan a surprise.

## August 2017

Curtis had finished filling Lyla in when Felicity returned to her office. Her eyes where puffy from crying but it looked as though she’d washed her face and applied some make-up.

Lyla addressed them both. “I have enough information to let me get started trying to unravel this. Curtis has given me some starting points and I’ll get my team on it right away. We’ll meet first thing tomorrow and go over the strategy I’ve come up with.”

Both Curtis and Felicity nodded as Lyla continued. “My team will keep their mouths shut, and you two should as well. However, Felicity, you’ll need to postpone your wedding. And you’ll need to tell Barry.”

Lyla left as the two friends watched her going over to Felicity's assistant to give instructions. They assumed she was making sure both her bosses could meet the next morning. Curtis looked at Felicity and grimaced.

“I never thought we’d bring this up again.” Curtis said, memories flooding back of that summer 10 years ago.

“Neither did I” Felicity replied, as she played with her necklace, “How am I going to tell Barry? How am I going to tell my mother?”

“No, you can’t tell Donna. She’ll kill you.”

“She’ll kill me anyway, you know how much planning she’s put into this wedding, and if I tell her we need to postpone she’ll go crazy. What am I going to do?”

Curtis looked at the necklace round her neck, she’d had it for years, a figure being chased by a dinosaur, she always wore it. He tried to remember where she’d got it.

 

 

## September 2007

 

Curtis and Felicity had been working tirelessly on their project and were finally going to show everyone what they’d developed. Felicity had even kept it a secret from Oliver, wanting it to be a surprise as well. But today was the day they were going to unveil what they'd built.

Oliver, Robert, John and even Thea came into their workshop in one of the barns and took a seat. Other staff from the farm where already there. Moria had declined the invitation, saying she had other things to do.

They stood up in front of the group and began explaining what they’d built. It was a farm lab in a box. It could analyse soil and seeds to check quality, would link to the internet to check and predict weather patterns and also monitor prices for goods so that the farmer could sell at the best price. Everyone declared it was a work of genius. 

Oliver came over to Felicity and hugged her. “I’m so proud of you” he said. “This is wonderful.”

Felicity smiled and told him “We’ve already sent the plans to the foundation and our tutor at MIT and we got a pass from both. I’ll be able to graduate in the spring.”

“I have a surprise for you too” Oliver spoke quietly, making sure no-one could hear “I heard back about a job. I can start at that Italian place down the street from you on 1st September.”

Felicity had never been happier. For the last few weeks she and Oliver had planned his move to Boston. He’d move in with Curtis and her, Curtis wasn’t bothered because he spent most of his time at his boyfriend’s place. Now he had a job, meaning he could pay his way. He didn’t want to rely on his family for this. 

Robert joined them, patting Felicity on the back “I can’t believe you’ve done this Felicity. I was sceptical at first, but this will be a great help to us.”

“Not just you” Felicity told him “Other farmers, all over the world will be able to use this. We used off-the-shelf components so it’s not expensive to build, and I’ve already written the software. But it wasn’t just us, Oliver was invaluable, with his knowledge of farming.”

Oliver blushed, shooing away her complement, but Robert wouldn’t hear of it. “You two make a great team. I’ll be sorry to see you leave. How much longer are you here?”

Felicity took a breath, she knew Oliver hadn’t told his family he was leaving and looked at him, wondering if it was the right time. He gave a very short very small shake of the head, so Felicity answered “We’re here until next Friday, the 21st. Then fly back to Boston. School starts 1 October.”

“But” Oliver took over “I’m taking Felicity and Curtis into San Fransisco on Friday.”

“I’m coming too” shouted Thea, who Oliver didn’t realise was listening to their conversation. 

“We need to get some stuff for school and Thea wants to do tourist things with them.” Oliver concluded.

There was another reason Felicity wanted to go to San Fransisco. She and Curtis had already decided to start their own business when they finished school and they thought San Fransisco might be the best place. They needed somewhere with a high concentration of skilled workers, Felicity had big plans. But also somewhere they could get well-paying work until their company took off.

Everyone began to drift off when Felicity suggested that her and Oliver go back to the cottage. She knew that Curtis and Thea wanted time to work on their secret project and she wanted time alone with Oliver.

As soon as they reached her bedroom they were kissing, passionately. Felicity pulled Oliver onto the bed and her hands roamed his fit body. Oliver had never pressured her into doing anything she didn’t want to do and she loved him for that. She was still so inexperienced but he enjoyed her discovering her sensuality and desires. And right now, she desired him. A lot. It was hands and teeth and tongues, all over each other’s body. Felicity felt she was burning up with desire and it was obvious that Oliver wanted her just as much.

“I want you” she panted.

“You have me Felicity, you know that.”

“You know what I mean. I want you, want you.”

“I want you too. But right now, I think we should wait.” Oliver said.

Felicity pouted, she wanted him so much but as his hands roamed over her curves he continued “There are plenty of things we can do, that I’m sure you’ll enjoy.”

“Show me” she whispered.

And he did.

 

Oliver lay on his bed that night, sleep not forthcoming. He’d enjoyed the most pleasant afternoon of his life with Felicity, as they’d explored each others’ bodies. Oliver showed Felicity that there were ways to drive your partner to orgasm without having sex and she’d taken to it quickly. He felt himself get hard just thinking about it.

He heard a soft knock at his door and his sister whispering “Oliver, are you awake?”

He got up from his bed, rearranging his sweatpants and opened the door. 

Thea wheeled herself into the room and Oliver sat back down on the bed.

“I need to talk to you” Thea told him “about you and Felicity.”

“Thea, I don't think that’s any of your business.” Oliver replied.

“It’s not about that, eww, that’s horrible. No, I want to talk to you about what happens after Felicity and Curtis leave.” 

“Thea I…”

“No, Oliver, I think, well, I think you should go back to Boston with her.” Thea said adamantly.

Oliver sighed, he’d not discussed his plans with anyone, but decided to come clean. “I was going to tell you, tomorrow, now that everything is finalised, I hope you don’t mind.”

“You mean, you’ve already… You’re going with her.” Thea beamed.

Oliver nodded as his sister continued “I’m so happy for you both. You’re so perfect for each other. Are you going to get married? Will Felicity be my sister?”

Oliver shushed his sister, she was getting louder and he didn’t want anyone to overhear. “We’re not getting married, yet. But one day, who knows. And I think Felicity is already almost your sister.” he smiled.

“You should, you know. Get married. Show everyone how much you love her.”

“Thea, it’s not that simple.”

“Yes it is. Curtis has been teaching me all about the internet and how to use it. It’s what we do when you two go off to canoodle somewhere. Anyway, I looked it up. You could get married on Friday, at the courthouse in San Fransisco. You can book it online. Think about how romantic it would be, a surprise wedding.”

Oliver started to get swept up in the idea. It would show everyone, including Felicity, just how much he loved her. He knew she was his always, and this was just sealing the deal.  
“Show me” he asked his sister.

 

The more Oliver thought about marrying Felicity the more he wanted it. He imagined building their lives together, starting in Boston and then moving closer to home so he could start his restaurant and she could slay the world with her technology. It felt right, and he was glad that their first time would be their wedding night. Thea was so excited, but kept her promise not to tell a soul. She just told everyone she was excited for their trip to San Fransisco. Late at night she plotted with her brother to pull off the surprise wedding, making sure it would be perfect.

 

They got up even earlier than usual that Friday. Oliver had barely slept with nerves and Thea couldn’t sleep with excitement. Thea said it would be the most romantic day ever. Felicity and Curtis met them at the minivan, Felicity grumpy with a large travel cup that Oliver knew contained her coffee.

“We’ll get breakfast on the road” Oliver told the group “There’s an amazing dinner about an hour away.”

Felicity grumbled, gave Oliver a quick kiss and got into the back of the van next to Thea. Curtis sat with Oliver and they were on their way.

 

Moria Queen sat in her office going over paperwork. She was checking the Credit Card statement and was surprised to see a booking for American Airlines. The detail told her it was a one-way ticket to Boston, bought for Oliver Queen. The date of departure was the next week, the same day that she knew Felicity and Curtis were leaving. 

She’d have to put a stop to this, right now. Her son was not leaving again. And especially with Felicity. As soon as she’d seen Felicity and Oliver get close she’d done a little digging on the young woman. Raised by a single mother who was a waitress in Las Vegas, no money, no family and no connections. No doubt Ms Smoak was smart, and what better way for her to move up in the world than to get her claws into Oliver.

Moria picked up the phone and placed a call. There was no point in talking to Robert about this. He liked Felicity and thought Oliver could do much worse.

 

“What is it?” Felicity asked Oliver. He’d been acting weird all day, quiet, and seemed really nervous.

“It’s just, I have a surprise.” Oliver smiled. It was time. Thea had played her part well, telling everyone where to go, and they were just down the street from the courthouse. 

“What kind of surprise?” Felicity asked.

Felicity didn’t notice Thea pull out her camera and start recording, but Curtis did. Before Curtis could say anything, Thea stopped him and pointed to the couple.

“Felicty Smoak” Oliver began, nervous, these were the most important words he’d ever spoken “Since the day I met you my life changed. You believed in me and my dreams like no-one ever has. You’ve brought me more joy in the short time we've been together than I ever thought possible. I know this is sudden and that we’re far too young and it’s far too soon. But I know in my heart that it’s the right thing to do. I want to be with you for the rest of my live, and I want that life to start today. So, will you marry me?”

Felicity felt as though her heart had stoped and she had stopped breathing. It was the craziest idea ever. She was 18 years old, Oliver was her first real boyfriend. But like him, she knew. She wanted this too.

“Yes” she nodded “Yes, Yes, Yes.”

He grabbed her and hugged her, kissing her then hugging her again. Thea was beside herself with glee and Curtis was shellshocked.

“Let’s do this” Oliver exclaimed, starting to drag Felicity down the street.

“I don’t understand” Felicity replied trying to slow him down.

“Well, we decided if you said yes, why not just do it right now.” Thea filled her in “We’re going to the courthouse to do it.”

Felicity stopped for a moment in the middle of the sidewalk. Did she really want to get married, right now. But she looked at Oliver as he turned to smile at her. And she knew.

“Let’s do this” Felicity shouted as she started running too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moria does what she thinks is best for her family.
> 
> And Lyla begins to unravel the mess.

## August 2017

 

Felicity sat at the dinner table playing with her napkin. She was quieter than usual, something that Barry quickly noticed. His fiancé was never not talkative.

“What’s on your mind Felicity?” Barry asked

“Nothing” 

“Don’t say nothing” Barry continued “I know you, and this just isn’t you. Please tell me.”

Felicity took a breath and decided to come right out with it “We’re going to have to postpone the wedding”.

“What?”

“There’s something I haven’t told you about my past. I thought it was sorted, but it’s not.”

“Felicity, what is it?”

“It seems that I’m married.”

 

## September 2007

Moria Queen sat in her office seething with anger. Her lawyer had called her that morning with news that made her blood run cold.

“Mrs Queen” Adrian Chase, her lawyer told her “As you know we have an alert in place for any mention of your family. Well it seems that your son Oliver got married on Friday afternoon.”

“What” Moria exclaimed. “You have to be kidding me.”

“It seems that Oliver married Felicity Smoak on Friday afternoon. Witnesses were Thea Queen and Curtis Hold.”

Moria steeled herself. She’d have to interfere, it was for Oliver’s own good. “I want you here Mr Chase as soon as you can get here. While you are traveling I want your office to draft up annulment papers and non-disclose agreements. Names can be inserted later. I can print them out when you arrive.”

Chase put the phone down in his office. He shouted to his assistant and started barking orders.

**

“We need to tell your parents” Felicity told Oliver. “You’re leaving with us at the end of the week and you’ve not told them.”

“Not exactly” Oliver replied. “I might have told my dad. We’re still trying to work out how to break it to my mother.”

“And he was OK with it, you leaving and that we’re married.” 

“He was delighted” Oliver told her. “He thinks you’re wonderful. And he loves the idea of the restaurant.”

“You’re mother’s going to kill me.” Felicity pondered. She was still scared stiff of Moria Queen, and knew that the older woman disapproved of her.

“That’s why timing is everything” Oliver laughed.

Felicity started to rise out of her bed but Oliver kept hold of her. “Stay a little longer” he whimpered.

“I have to pee” she laughed as she wriggled herself free and bolted to the bathroom.

Oliver lay on the bed, smiling to himself. They’d spent a lot of time in bed this weekend, consummating their marriage and planning their future. They’d had a really good time together. Felicity, had given herself over to him, body and soul and he'd done the same. He never wanted to wake up without her in his arms again.

Curtis was using Oliver’s room at the main house to give them privacy, with Thea helping him sneak in and out. 

Oliver looked at the time and realised he needed to get up to start work. He was planning on working with his father to fix some fences at the edge of the property that morning and they were going to plan how to raise the subject with Moria. He knew that Felicity and Curtis were in the process of packing up their work space and finalising their documentation. He also knew that Curtis and Thea were working on something, but they’d not shown anyone just yet.

He heard Felicity turn the shower on and jumped out of the bed to join her.

 **

Thea was chatting happily to Curtis and Felicity as they cleaned out their space. They'd seen the car arrive an hour before, but Thea had told them that Moria had meeting with people like that all the time. Totally boring, she’d told them.

They were surprised when Moria appeared inside the barn, somewhere she’d never been and asked them to join her in her office. Finalising paperwork she said.

 

 

## August 2017

Lyla Michaels walked into the massive law firm on her own. This was the way she liked it. No assistants, no junior associates, just her. It let her opponent think they had the upper hand. They had no idea what they were dealing with.

She was shown to a large conference room, noting that there were at least 8 people already seated. In the middle was Moria Queen, looking regal and as though everyone here was below her. Lyla despised the woman on sight.

Adrian Chase introduced everyone around the table, giving off an air of superiority, and condescendinglyasked “What can I do for you today, Ms Michaels, you demanded for this meeting”.

Lyla smiled slightly. This always happened, that’s why she did it this way. They’d underestimated her “That you for seeing me at such short notice. This is a matter that I would like to put to rest as soon as possible.”

“And what would that matter be?” Chase asked. 

She hadn’t told them exactly why she was here, just used the company name and some vague language. She knew this firm was desperate for any S&H Technology business, that’s why so many partners were in the room.

“It seems” Lyla drawled, so very sickly sweetly “That Ms Queen here has a document that I need to get my hands on.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Moria exclaimed, still unsure why she was here.

“Did you, or did you not, blackmail Felicity Smoak, around 10 years ago, to sign annulment papers to dissolve her marriage to your son.”

Both Moria and Chase let out gasps. 

Lyla continued “I’ve searched and searched and the papers were never filed. I’m now in the unfortunate position of trying to expedite the end of that marriage as soon as possible. Those papers will allow me to do that.”

Moria found her voice “I have no idea what you mean. I have never blackmailed anyone…”

Lyla lifted her hand to cut Moria off. She opened her briefcase and took out a slim file.

“I have a witness statement here, Ms Queen. About what happened that day and the threats you made. And how Mr Chase here was part of it.”

She stopped, smiled again and asked “Can you tell me where the restroom is. I’ll give you a few minutes to talk and then we can start this conversation again. And find a way out of this mess.”

A woman in the room told Lyla where to go and she left. As soon as she shut the door the room exploded.

And for the first time in Moria Queen’s life she swore “Oh shit.”

 

 

 

## September 2007

Thea Queen was a very curious child. She liked to know everything that was going on around her home, and could eavesdrop on most parts of the property. She’d never let her disability slow her down, and right now she wanted to know what her mother wanted to talk to Felicity and Curtis about. She’d got a bad feeling about it when she saw her mother’s face.

Felicity sat down quickly beside Curtis. She was already feeling guilty about keeping her marriage to Oliver a secret. She felt even more uneasy when she saw the man standing next to Moria’s desk. His entire demeanour screamed highly-paid lawyer, this was not good.

Moria sat at her desk and spoke quietly but firmly “I know what you’ve done Ms Smoak, and don’t think for one moment I’m going to let you get away with it.”

“I don’t understand” Felicity decided to stall, not lie exactly but, see where this was going. 

“Don’t play dumb with me Ms Smoak. I know that you tricked my son into marriage last week and that he thinks it’s a good idea to go back to Boston with you, but know this. Your marriage will end today, and my son is not leaving.”

Felicity found her voice, she was not going to let Moria Queen intimidate her. “I did not trick your son into marrying me, and he chose to come back with me to Boston.”

“What did you do” Moria sneered “Tell him you’d only sleep with him if he married you. Tie him in knots so he’d do what you wanted. Not unexpected for the daughter of a whore.”

Felicity was furious, she stood up and began shouting “You have no idea what’s happened. And how dare you call my mother anything. A woman who worked 2 jobs to keep a roof over our heads. How dare you.”

“Oh you have spirit, I’ll give you that.” Moria spat, “But know this, I will get my way in this.”

Curtis hadn’t moved or said a word, but as Felicity started to move to the door he started to follow her. 

“I will get you both thrown out of MIT” Moria said smugly.

Both Curtis and Felicity looked at Moria with shock on their faces. “I can you know” she continued. “The Dearden Foundation, who funded your internship, that’s my family trust. I can see by your faces you’re shocked. I can complain about your conduct here and you’ll both be finished. And you Ms Smoak can go back to waiting tables in Las Vegas.”

“You can’t do that.” Felicity said hesitantly.

“Oh, and I plan to bring charges against Mr Holt here as well.”

“What” Curtis said.

“You have been building a contraption for my disabled daughter. So that she can get back on a horse again. That will put her in danger and risk her life again. You did it without parental permission, and my lawyer here says we have a good case. I’m happy to call the police now and let them decide.”

Felicity looked at Curtis who was stricken with worry. 

“This is blackmail.” Felicity whispered.

“No Miss Smoak, this is me stopping my son from doing something stupid.”

“I’m sorry Felicity” Curtis interrupted. “She’s using my project with Thea against you and Oliver.”

“We’ll fight this” Felicity countered.

“How, you’re both scholarship students and neither of you have any money for a lawyer. And do you think Oliver will side with you, against his own family?”

Felicity felt overwhelmed. If she stayed to fight, both of them could loose everything. And Curtis could be arrested. 

Chase spoke up “We have papers here that you can sign right now and all of this goes away. These are annulment papers, and a non-disclosure agreement that you’ll both sign. It will be as though the marriage never happened. Or, we call the police and your faculty advisor at MIT. We also have plane tickets, for today, to get you both back to Boston.”

Felicity and Curtis looked at each other, defeated. They were powerless against this much power. 

“Where do I sign” Felicity sighed.

As Felicity and Curtis signed the papers put in front of them Moria informed them that the cottage had already been packed up and that they were to leave immediately. She would not be permitted to talk to either Oliver or Thea and never contact them again.

Felicity and Curtis walked out of Moria’s office straight into Thea Queen who started screaming at her mother “How could you. How could you do this to them, to Oliver. Felicity don’t leave.”

“I have to” Felicity cried. Tears were streaming down her face now, and she felt as though she was going to collapse. 

“Don’t leave me Felicity. I love you, you’re my sister. And Oliver, he’s your husband. You told him you’d love him forever.”

Felicity leaned down to hug the girl, whispering in her ear “Tell Oliver what happened. He knows how to find me in Boston.”

She ran out the door to Curtis’s car that had been moved in front of them. Curtis hugged Thea, telling her that it would all work out and left.

“I hate you” he heard Thea scream to her mother as he closed the car door and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta screamed at me after reading this chapter and demanded answers...
> 
> I'll update soon. Please don't hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from sending Felicity and Curtis away begins. And sacrifices have to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really angsty. Sorry.

##  August 2017

Chase had quickly given his partners a summary of what happened 10 years before. 

“Are they still married?” one asked.

“Yes” Chase replied “Mr Queen never signed the papers. He ripped them up and threw them in a fire.”

“And you never thought to tell us about this?”

“Mrs Queen didn’t want it mentioned.” Chase replied.

“We’ll discuss this later” another partner said pointedly.

 

Moria Queen looked up at Lyla Michaels as she walked back into the room. She decided to go back on the offensive. “There was a non-disclosure agreement.” she spat “Your witness isn’t allowed to speak to anyone about this.”

“Here’s the thing” Lyla countered. “You never kept up your end of the contract, which was to make the marriage go away. So, it’s null-and-void as far as I’m concerned. Also, I’d like to see what you got them both to sign. If it exists, I’m sure I can prove coercion in court. You threatened them. The press would have a field day.”

Chase decided to intervene.This was spiralling out of control. The truth was the best idea. “Mr Queen never signed the papers. He burned them all.”

“I don’t understand” Lyla asked, confused.

“You need to know what happened after Ms Smoak and Mr Holt left.”

 

## September 2007

Thea was distraught. She’d pushed her mother away, screaming for her father and brother. One of the staff ignored Moria and went to get the father and son.

Oliver ran to the house, Robert just behind him. “Thea, what is it?” he asked his panicked sister.

“Ask her” Thea cried. “She sent them away. She sent Felicity away. Said she’d get Felicity kicked out of school and Curtis arrested.”

“What’s going on” Robert asked, trying to calm the situation down.

“I think it’s better if we all go inside” Moria said calmly. This would have been so much easier if Thea hadn’t overheard.

Once they’d retreated to Moria’s office, with Thea who refused to leave her brother’s side, Moria tried to explain.

“I decided, it was for the best. Oliver, I knew you’d regret your marriage soon enough. I decided to speed things up, make it easy on both of you.”

“What did you do?” Oliver asked pointedly, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

“I made sure that they went away, quietly and without fuss. Didn’t even have to offer her money.” Moria said calmly. She was convinced everyone would thank her for this soon.

“I don’t understand” Robert said. 

“She made them leave.” Thea interrupted. “She was mean and made them sign stuff and Felicity was crying and it’s all her fault.”

“Did you do this Moria, did you break up these children?” Robert asked his wife.

“I made it easy for Oliver to get rid of her. She’s probably a gold-digger anyway. Looking to make her life easy.” Moria was getting annoyed at their questioning. She continued “All Oliver has to do is sign these papers and Mr Chase will make it all go away.”

Oliver picked up the papers and started to read. He could hear his parents fighting and Thea’s interruptions. He was furious with what his mother was trying to do.

Quietly he began ripping up the papers, which stopped everyone talking. “This is what I think of your plan mother. She is my wife, and nothing you can do will ever change that.”

Moria screamed and tried to grab the papers from him but he was quicker and threw them into the fire. 

“I need to pack” he told Thea. “I’ve got to go and get my wife.”

Thea smiled and nodded and Robert said “Go get her son.”

Moria screamed in frustration and walked over to Robert “You’ve always been too soft of them” she shouted “Let them do what they want. No concern for the family name. That’s why Thea was hurt and why Oliver married the daughter of a whore. I can’t believe you’re happy about this.”

Oliver noticed it first, his father had gone deathly pale as his mother shouted. He was rubbing his arm and his breath was becoming laboured. He suddenly grabbed his arm and slumped down. 

“Call an ambulance” Oliver shouted. “I think he’s having a heart attack.”

 **

They’d been in the waiting room for hours. Thea and Oliver sat on one side of the room. Moria on the other. Any time Moria had tried to speak to her children she’d been ignored or told to go away. Thea was curled in Oliver’s lap. She’ finally fallen asleep after crying for hours. Oliver was torn. He wanted to get on a plane to Boston to show Felicity she was everything to him, but he couldn’t leave his sister and father right now.

He cursed himself again for being so stupid in not getting Felicity’s, or Curtis’s for that matter, phone number. There had never been a need. They spent all their time together and had planed to leave together. It just wasn’t a thing. 

But now, he’d give anything to call her. To let her know what was happening, to tell her he’d be there soon and that he loved her. When this was all sorted he would go.

 **

Finally the doctor arrived. Thea woke up as soon as she heard the door and Oliver gently put her back in her chair.

“What’s happening?” Moria asked.

The doctor answered them quickly “He’ll be all right. He had a major heart attack and will need bypass surgery soon. But he awake and should make a full recovery.”

“But he’s so young for this” Moria countered.

“Sometimes stress can bring these things on.” When the doctor said this Thea glared at her mother.

“Can I see him” Moria asked.

“I’m sorry” the doctor told Moria “He’s asked to see Oliver alone for a few minutes first. He was very clear in his instructions.”

“But I’m his wife” Moria demanded.

“Mrs Queen, your husband was very forceful in this. I’m sure once he’s seen your son everything will be fine.”

“You’re not leaving me with her” Thea interrupted. 

Oliver looked at his sisters’ distress and asked the doctor if Thea could wait by the nurses station while he saw his father. The doctor agreed right away as he could see how agitated the young girl was.

** 

Oliver sat down beside Robert’s bed and gave him a small smile. “You gave us quite a scare dad. Don’t do that again.”

“I’ll be OK” Robert replied. “But I need you to do something for me and I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

“Whatever you need, dad.”

Robert had done a lot of thinking while he was poked and prodded by the medical staff. All he’d ever wanted was his children to be happy. And what he was about to ask Oliver to do went against that. “I know you want to get on a plane straight to Boston right now son. No, let me finish. I need you to stay here just a little bit longer. I can’t believe what your mother just did, and for me this is the final straw. I’m going to divorce her and I need to make sure that Thea stays with us on the farm.”

Oliver’s stomach was churning, he didn’t want to agree to stay, but knew he’d couldn’t leave right away. 

“Felicity will understand” Robert continued. “In a few weeks, when everything is sorted, you can go and explain everything. But right now I need you and Thea needs you. I want you to contact Quentin and get him to visit me right first thing tomorrow.”

“Quentin, your lawyer?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, I need him to start the paperwork right away. Your mother is a very wealthy woman in her own right, with a lot of lawyers. It’s good that she can’t touch the farm. My grandfather made sure of that when he created the trust that owns the farm. We’re not poor, and can fight, but we’ve seen today just how vindictive she can be.”

Oliver agreed with his father. 

“I want you to go and get Thea and we’ll visit for a while. Then, take her home and make sure both of you get some sleep.” Robert said.

“What about mother?” Oliver asked.

“Send her in after you and Thea leave. Until we know legally where we stand, let’s not mention this to her right now.

**

 

Felicity sat in the departure lounge of the airport, waiting to board their flight back to Boston. Curtis asked again if she was OK, as she’d stopped crying about an hour ago.

“He’ll come” Felicity was adamant.

“What do you mean?” Curtis asked.

“Oliver will come for me. I’m sure as soon as he finds out what happened he’ll come straight to Boston. His mother can’t stop that.”

“Are you sure Felicity, she could lie to him, tell him anything.”

“Thea heard everything. And she’ll tell him, and he’ll come.” she told her friend.

Curtis was worried. What if he didn’t come. What if something happened. At first he thought it was just a summer fling between Oliver and Felicity, but he’d known for a while that they were perfect for each other. He liked Oliver, but he was worried that he was going to break Felicity’s heart.

** 

For the next week Curtis watched as Felicity’s hope faded. Each day she waited for a knock on the door. Oliver knew where they lived, he’d used the address for his job applications. 

It never came. No phone call, no letter, nothing.

Felicity said nothing, the spring in her step was gone and her eyes looked haunted. She spent hours on her computer, killing her time coding. 

Finally, it was 1 October and time to start back at school. Curtis called to Felicity who walked out of her room looking completely different.

“This is who I am now” she said, her hair now blond and she was wearing square rimmed glasses.

“Felicity…” Curtis started.

“I never want to talk about this summer again. It’s over, finished. He didn’t come.” Her eyes filled with tears but she stopped herself.

“I’m sure he had a good reason” Curtis began.

“He didn’t want me. Just like my father, I wasn’t enough.”

Curtis took Felicity in his arms and hugged her. “It will be all right, and you are enough” he told his friend, his heart breaking for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update soon, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moria plays hardball and Felicity finds something to distract her from her heartbreak.

## August 2017

Curtis walked into Felicity’s office carrying her favourite sushi, telling her assistant to hold all calls for a while and bring in some coffee. The past few days had dredged up a lot of things that neither had ever talked about. It was time to talk to his best friend.

“Lunchtime” he called out.

“Is that sushi?” Felicity asked and as Curtis nodded she continued “From the place?”. Felicity smiled as Curtis nodded again.

He placed the sushi on her desk and started unpacking it. Felicity’s assistant walked in with their coffee and left them to it.

“What have I done to deserve this?” Felicity asked.

“We should talk” Curtis told her. “We’ve never talked about what happened.”

“It was a long time ago” Felicity stated firmly. “It’s in the past and I just hoped it would stay there.”

“How did Barry take it” Curtis defected, changing the subject for a moment. Felicity would need a little longer before opening up.

“You know Barry” she said “He’s the most easygoing person in the world. He took it fine. Very understanding. Even offered to tell Donna.”

“You haven’t told Donna yet?” Curtis exclaimed.

“I’d rather face Moria Queen again” Felicity half joked. 

“So no wedding?”

“Not until we sort this out.”

“Have you heard from Lyla?” 

“Not yet” Felicity told him. “She must still be there. With her.”

Curtis saw tears in Felicity’s eyes. “You need to talk to someone about this. And it should be me. I was there, remember. I saw how much you were hurt.”

“I just remember you helping me pick up the pieces. I don’t think I ever thanked you for that.”

“Oh you thanked me” Curtis joked. “You threw yourself into your work so much you made us our first million.”

“I’m going to have to face him, aren’t I?” Felicity said hesitantly.

“Not if you don’t want to. You can let me and Lyla handle it.” Curtis said. “But, you might get some closure if you do.”

 

 

## October - November 2007

Moria was playing hardball. She was fighting the divorce with everything in her arsenal. When she realised that there was no way for her to get the farm she’d turned her attention to getting custody of Thea.

Thea on the other hand wanted nothing to do with her mother ever again. She hated Moria more each day as she watched all hope in her brother’s eyes fade. She’d overheard Oliver talking to their father, saying that the longer he stayed away from Felicity, the less chance he had of winning her back. Oliver toyed with the idea of writing to her, and had started letters most nights, but he couldn’t find the words. He just couldn’t get away. Robert’s health was still not good and in addition to running the farm their lawyer had told them that Moria would use him not being there as an excuse to take Thea from them.

Every day he felt Felicity slipping away from him, so much so that he started to doubt it had been real. But he had to stay, for Thea and for his father. On one of his darkest days John Diggle told him that if it was meant to be, they’d find their way back to each other. It was all he could hope for.

 

***

 

Curtis was worried about Felicity. She was like a shell of the person he’d known. She went to class and then came back to their apartment and coded. She powered through the work to get the credits she needed to graduate and then worked silently on other projects. Curtis forced her to eat, but she refused to talk to him. He’d broken up with his boyfriend, as he felt his place was with Felicity. The relationship wasn’t going anywhere and it would have ended after graduation, so it wasn’t a big deal.

It was late November when she looked up from her computer screen and said “Curtis, can I show you something?”

Curtis was shocked, her voice sounded almost normal. “What you got?” he said, sounding inquisitive. 

“I think I’ve just finished our first App.” she said, almost sounding proud.

“Excuse me?”

“Do you remember I was complaining about having to use a map” Felicity hesitated, they didn’t talk about California before continuing “Well, I’ve build an App that will let you load directions into your phone. As long as you load them beforehand you don’t have to be connected to the internet to view them later.”

“Get out of here” Curtis exclaimed. “Show me.”

Curtis couldn’t contain his enthusiasm. It was a great little App. They loaded it onto Felicity’s phone and got it working quickly. Curtis quickly helped her eradicate a few minor bugs and it was ready to go.

“What do we do now?” Felicity asked Curtis when it was ready.

“We upload it into the App store and sell it.” Curtis said. “Don’t worry, I’ve done the research. I’ve also done a few other things as well.”

“Like what?” Felicity asked.

“Well, you’ve always said we should go into business together, and if we’re selling this App we need to have a proper company. Well, I’ve drawn up the paperwork and we can meet with the faculty lawyer soon to finalise it.”

“Then we’ll be in business together?” Felicity asked hesitantly “We’ll be partners?”

Curtis knew right away what this was about. Felicity was scared that he’d leave her too. That was never going to happen and this was his way of showing it.

“You are never getting rid of me, Ms Smoak” Curtis smiled. 

 **

Three days later Curtis and Felicity set up S&H Technologies. One day later they uploaded their first App to the App store to sell. They also started planning what they’d build next.

The first week their App was uploaded they marvelled at the fact that it has been downloaded nearly ten thousand times. They were charging $2 for the download and would get $1 after deductions. That money would be used to fund their relocation after graduation. Curtis had been worried that Felicity wouldn’t want to go back to California, but she quickly dispelled that idea. 

Then something amazing happened. On one of the morning shows one of the presenters, who’d use the App that weekend, talked about it to his viewers. A lot of those viewers decided to try it out, which went to the top of the download chart. That meant more people bought it. Within a week the app had been downloaded by over a million users.

Curtis and Felicity hadn’t been really paying attention to the downloads, so they were gobsmacked when they saw the figures. Curtis swore it was the first time he’d seen Felicity smile since they came back to school.

Things happened really quickly after that. Apple got in touch, they loved the App and wanted to include it in all future phone models. So could they buy it from them? They quickly said yes and sold it for $10 million dollars.

Overnight Curtis and Felicity became millionaires, and had the working capital to start their business. Felicity got her head down to work and didn't look up for quite a few years.

 

**

Judge Waller sat with Oliver. She’d spent time with Thea and wanted a final chat with Oliver before he made his decision.

“Oliver, I want to be clear with you. I know what your sister wants but it’s not that simple.”

Oliver nodded and let her continue. “Your mother has made a very good case regarding your father’s health. It’s going to be a long time before he’s back to full strength and it’s wrong to have to rely on staff to look after Thea.”

“What does that mean?” Oliver asked.

“I’ll be honest with you. I’m going to have to grant primary custody of your sister to your mother, unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless you agree to stay at the farm to help take care of Thea. If you agree to stay, then I’ll keep the 3 of you together.”

Oliver nodded slowly. This was the only way. He closed his eyes, resigning himself to his fate. 

“I’m sorry” Judge Waller said “Thea said you had plans to go to Boston.”

“It’s OK.” Oliver replied. “I’m not sure if there’s anything in Boston for me now anyway.”

**

 

“Oliver! No!” Thea cried. “You can’t stay, you have to go and find Felicity.”

“Thea, I can’t. If I go, dad looses custody and you have to go and live with her.”

“But… I’ll tell the judge again. I’ll say how much I hate her.”

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t do that to you. I have to stay, to keep the family together. It’s a condition of the custody agreement.”

“But Felicity”

“Thea, I know. I love her too, with everything in me. But right now you need me more.”

The siblings hugged each other, crying, comforting each other through their pain.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past, five years have passed since Oliver agreed to stay at Arrowhead farm. And a unseen hand changes Thea's life for ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the flashbacks.

## August 2017

Lyla walked back to her office, taking the time to think about everything that she’d been told. 

This was going to be more difficult that she thought.

Moria Queen wasn’t going to be any help, she was bitter to the core. She blamed Felicity for loosing her family, not wanting to examine her own behaviour. 

Lyla felt so sad for her friend. She’d met Felicity and Curtis when they’d moved to San Fransisco, and they needed a lawyer to help them with some patent work. Less than a year after they’d become her clients they lured her away from her associate position to become their in-house counsel. Some of her colleagues thought it was a step down, but 9 years later she made 7 figures a year (plus bonuses), working for a multi-billion dollar technical powerhouse. She worked half the hours of her peers as they struggled to try and make partner. She loved her life.

And right now, her friend needed her to clean up a mess. And that’s what Lyla was going to do.

She’d speak to Curtis and Felicity, and then it was time to track down Oliver Queen.

 

 

## June 2013

Robert and Oliver Queen sat in Doctor Marshall’s office, not quite believing what they heard. 

“Can you explain this again?” Robert asked, a little dumbfounded.

“There is an experimental device that, they think, can stimulate spinal nerves. If it works, some paraplegics may regain use of their lower bodies and walk again. I know it sounds far-fetched but it was developed by one of the big tech companies when one of their senior designers broke his spine. It was suppose to be just for him, but they realised more people could use it. So, they’ve got permission to test it for commercial use on five selected patients to see if it could cure some paralysis.”

“When will we know if it works,” enquired Oliver “ so we can try it with Thea?”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you. If you give permission, Thea can get one of the prototypes.”

“You mean, she could walk again?” Robert asked, reverently. 

“Yes Robert. And it’s not even an invasive procedure. A local anaesthetic, then a few months of physiotherapy. From the initial results I’ve seen it could work. And you’ve nothing to loose. If it doesn’t work, Thea’s condition doesn’t change.”

“How much does it cost?” Oliver asked. He didn’t care the price, he’d even approach his estranged mother for the money if it meant Thea could get the treatment.

“Nothing” Doctor Marshall told them. “As it’s an experimental, the company covers the cost.”

Robert and Oliver quickly agreed. They couldn’t wait to tell Thea that there was a chance she could walk again.

 

 

***

 

Felicity walked into Curtis’s lab saying “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes Felicity I did” Curtis replied, before turning to his team “Can you give us the room for a few minutes please? Go and get a coffee or something. Back in 10.”

“Sounds ominous” Felicity smiled.

“I was just going over the test plans for the implant.” Curtis said seriously. “I mean I know it was bad for Jenkins that we had to develop this, but he's walking now and we can help a lot of people.”

“Curtis, you’re babbling, like me” Felicity humoured him.

“Back to what I was going to say. Test plans. I know we said we’d select the recipients randomly, but imagine my shock to see a name I recognised on the list.”

“I have no idea what you mean…” Felicity was cagey in her response.

“Thea Queen.” said Curtis.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Felicity told him.

“I do.”

“What do you want me to say? Yes, I put Thea on the list, and if I hadn’t you probably would have. Don’t look at me like that. You loved her too.”

“That’s not the point. I wish you’d talked to me about it.”

“I never talk about it, not to you, not to anyone. But Thea. As soon as I knew the chip would work I had to make sure she could at least try. She was like my sister.”

“Good thing no-one knows about your past relationship. And it was a really nice thing to do. I approve”

 

## December 2013

 

Thea was determined to walk as quickly as possible. It was only a few days after the implant was inserted that she started to get feeling back in her toes. She demanded physiotherapy as soon as possible and made Roy attend every session with her (so that they could do the exercises regularly). 

 

**

 

Felicity sat at her desk and reviewed the results of the implant testing. There was video of the candidates doing their physiotherapy but the only one she really wanted to see was Thea. She was 15 now, and was growing into a lovely young woman. Felicity was not surprised to see Roy right by her side. Was she disappointed that she never saw Oliver, she didn’t know. But she was overjoyed when she saw Thea take her first steps on the road to recovery.

She hoped this simple gesture would in some way make up for the hurt she’d caused Thea.

 

***

Oliver sat with his father in Doctor Marshall’s office. Thea was getting more tests on how the implant was working. Her progress was exceptional, she was walking, running and even riding again. 

“What’s bothering you?” Robert asked his son. He'd noticed Oliver was a bit out-of-sorts and wanted to help.

“I got papers in the mail today.” Oliver sighed. “They’re via mother’s lawyer and once I sign them I’m no longer married.”

“I thought you…” Robert began but Oliver cut him off.

“I know. It’s been 5 years, but sometimes….I don’t know. I just wish things had been different. If I could have got away, even for a few days. To explain. But what could I offer her, really. I was committed to staying at the farm for Thea. She deserved not to be tied, to be able to pursue her dreams without being tied down with me.”

“You really loved her” Robert remarked, almost to himself.

“She was remarkable. But it’s been too long.” Oliver replied. Then righting his posture he said “It’s time to move on. I’ll get everything signed and posted back today. Chapter closed. But now that Thea’s better and the farm is doing well I’d like to start working on my dreams, to expand our business.”

“How?” Robert asked.

“The new highway will go right past the old barn on the west side of the property. I’d like to renovate that barn and…”

“What?” Robert said eagerly.

“I’d like to open a shop and restaurant. Using our produce, all organic, all fresh.”

“Do you think it will work?”

“I do actually” Oliver told him. “We sell out at every farmers market we go to. And the amount of traffic on the new highway will drive business to us.”

Robert smiled and nodded. It was a fantastic addition to the business.

“How much will you need?” Robert enquired.

“Actually, I have the money. I never do anything with the wage you pay me, so it’s built up into quite a nest egg.” Oliver told him.

“I’m proud of you son.” Robert said. “Without you and the sacrifice you made we’d not be here today. Thank you.”

Oliver leaned over and hugged his dad. He hoped it had been worth it.

 

***

Moria picked up the phone.“Yes, Mr Chase, what do you have for me.”

“He sent the papers back Mrs Queen, all signed.” Chase replied “He now thinks he’s finally divorced. Are you sure we shouldn’t track down the girl and get her to sign too.”

“No” Moria snapped. “I don’t want any contact with her. She’ll probably demand money or something. They now both think their marriage is over. I’m sure no-one will ever check. Let Oliver get on with his life and put this unfortunate incident behind him. I’m sure once he’s found a more suitable mate he’ll forgive his mother, knowing all I wanted was the best for him.”

“What do you want me to do with this paperwork?” Chase asked.

“Destroy it” Moria told him. “I don’t want this matter ever spoken about again.”

 

***


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla comes up with a plan to progress Felicity and Oliver's divorce, and Donna Smoak finds out about what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written more than I thought I would today, so here's another chapter.

## Wednesday

It was just after 5 when Lyla was finally able to get both Curtis and Felicity into room. She was glad she had time to calm down before her meeting to update them; at least Chase was in trouble now with his bosses for lying to everyone.

All 3 gathered round the table in Felicity’s office and Lyla filled them in on what she’d found out.

“You can’t be serious” Curtis exclaimed. “She blackmailed us, then lied to Oliver. How did she think she’d get away with it.”

“I think she hoped that because you both thought the marriage had been ended legally, it would never be brought up again.” Lyla responded.

“Can we do anything to her?” Felicity’s voice was full of suppressed rage “Can we sue her, or get her arrested or something, for fraud. Turn the tables or something.”

Lyla smirked “I think she’s suffering enough. When she realised that you are the Felicity Smoak, self-made billionaire and tech genius, she got worried. Moria Queen has always used her money and influence to get her way. But you’re way more powerful than her now and that scares her. You should have seen her face.” Lyla laughed.

“No, she needs to suffer. What she put me through, what she put Curtis through.”

“Felicity, calm down. She’s suffering already. She was very clear when she told me how you’d single-handedly ruined her life. She lost her husband and children because she sent you both away.”

“Why didn’t he come then?” Felicity whispered, which Curtis almost missed. Those days, after they retuned to Boston, where the hardest of his life. He’d watched her hope disappear and her heart break. If anything, this news made it worse.

“I’m sure there was a reason” Curtis said, rubbing her back, bringing her back to the moment.

“What now?” Curtis addressed Lyla, changing the subject.

“We need to talk to Oliver Queen.” Lyla said, watching Felicity’s face stricken. “No, I need to talk to Mr Queen, but I think Curtis, you should come with me.”

“Me, why?” Curtis asked.

“You know him. Or you knew him. It might help if he sees a familiar face. We need to handle this quietly and discretely.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Curtis asked.

“I have brought this up before, but it’s worth re-iterating.” Lyla informed them “Oliver, with a decent lawyer, could demand up to half of Felicity’s share of this company. They’re still married, this is California and there’s no pre-nup.”

“He wouldn’t do that” Felicity said.

“Felicity, you knew him briefly, 10 years ago. This could be a pay-day of massive proportions for him. You don’t know what his life is now, none of us do. He could be down on his luck, or just greedy.”

“I don’t believe that” Curtis backed up his friend. “He was a good guy then, and I’m sure he still is.”

“Well, we’ll know soon. My team is currently doing some background research on Oliver Queen. I should have a better idea of what we’re dealing with in the morning. Then, we’ll work out how we’re going to approach him.” Lyla left the office and walked over to Felicity’s assistant. She booked time the next morning to go over what the team had found.

“I hope he’s not married” Curtis remarked “Cause if he is, it’s going to be a bigger mess.”

Felicity’s stomach flipped at the thought of Oliver married to someone else. She didn’t like it. It didn’t matter that she was about to marry Barry, the thought of Oliver married to someone else bothered her.

Lyla didn’t tell them that she’d dispatched her best researchers that morning to Arrowhead Farm. She wanted as much information as she could.

 

***

 

“This is amazing Oliver” Thea told her brother. “I can’t believe you won. We need to hang copies of this everywhere.”

Oliver smiled. Thea was holding the certificate as though it was made of gold. First place, he still couldn’t believe it. They’d just won first place in the Good Food Guide awards for California.

The restaurant was thriving. The combination of Oliver’s cooking, and the fresh and organic ingredients he got from the farm, had quickly taken off. They’d started small, with just a few tables and the shop, but expanded quickly as their reputation grew. Now, they were booked solidly for the foreseeable future and this win would make it even more difficult to get a table.

The shop was doing great business, selling not just their produce, but offerings from nearby farms as well. They also had a thriving wholesale business, selling to restaurants as far as San Fransisco. 

 

Thea was working in the restaurant over the summer months. She had just finished her second year of business school and was then planning to take over and expand the business. Oliver didn’t mind. He was content with his life. He loved his job and his achievements and he made a very nice living. 

Currently Thea was managing the turn around between lunch and dinner when 2 very strange customers in the shop caught her eye. They weren’t buying anything, but were taking pictures of the wall that gave the history of the business. They were also asking a lot of questions.

“Can I help you?” Thea asked, approaching them. She was wary of people like this, her mother used to send this type a lot when she was younger.

“No, no” one of them said. They were both dressed in business suits and suddenly became nervous when she approached them. “Just looking” the other said.

They looked at each other, nodded, and quickly left. 

“That was weird” Thea commented to Jill, who manned the till “What were they asking?”

“Not much. Just about the history of this place, and if Oliver was the chef. Also asked if he was married, which I thought was a little strange.”

Thea felt a slight pang in her chest. Yes, her brother had been married once, but her mother ruined it. He’d never blamed Thea though, even though she was the reason he had to stay, and for that she was grateful. She wondered just for a moment how Felicity and Curtis were doing. She’d never googled them, good or bad, she couldn’t bring herself to know.

 

She heard a crash coming from the dinning room and ran in to see what had happened. The two strange men left her thoughts as she got back to work.

 

 

***

Felicity sat in her pyjamas, on her very comfortable couch, with her very large TV on, eating a tub of ice-cream and drinking wine. She’d turned off her phone, not wanting to speak to anyone. It was time to process the last few days.

She was roused from her thoughts by loud banging on the door. She groaned as she immediately recognised the voice, shouting at her.

“Felicity Smoak, you open this door right now. I need to talk to you.”

“Yes mother” she sighed, as she got up and walked towards the door.

 

For all Felicity’s success, you wouldn’t know it from her little townhouse. She’d bought the place about a year after her and Curtis had moved to San Fransisco. The house was on 3 levels, with 2 large bedrooms and a small backyard. It was a short walk to their office. She loved her street, with the different coloured houses and the small, family run eateries. She knew her neighbours and was a regular user of local businesses. She’d never wanted to move. It was her home and she liked it that way.

 

Donna Smoak barged into the room, all colour and perfume. Felicity knew her mother was mad and she had a good idea what had caused it.

“Why didn’t you tell me your wedding had been cancelled” Donna demanded.

“It’s not been cancelled mom. We’ve just postponed it.” Felicity told her mother.

“So why wasn’t I informed…I am trying to plan this thing.”

Felicity winced. This was a conversation she never wanted to have with Donna. Her mother knew nothing of what had happened 10 years before.

“I go to the venue to discuss the layout and they tell me it’s not going ahead. You better tell me what’s going on young lady” Donna growled.

“Sit down mom” Felicity relented “and I’ll get you a glass of wine. It’s a long story.” She put her hand on her dinosaur necklace, rubbing it for good luck, and once she’d sat back down began her tale.

 

Donna sat with her mouth agape. She couldn’t believe what she’d just heard and was already planning on hunting down this Moria Queen and punching her. How dare this woman do this to her daughter. And why had Felicity never told her.

“Thank you for keeping quiet while I told you my story” Felicity said. “Now I can tell, you have like a million questions.”

“Did you love him?” Donna asked and Felicity nodded.

“Did you ever find out why he didn’t come to Boston?” 

Felicity shook her head, her eyes filling with tears.

“Do you still love him?” Donna asked gently.

“I don’t know” Felicity answered, as she burst into tears.

Donna took Felicity into her arms and let her cry. She’d bottled all of it up for years and it came flooding out. Donna comforted her child until she was calmer.

 

**

 

## Thursday

 

Lyla looked at the report she’d been given. She was relieved to see that Oliver hadn’t managed to get himself another wife and that he owned a thriving, successful business. She hoped that would make this a little easier.

Curtis and Lyla approached the building that housed the restaurant and shop. Curtis was impressed and promised himself he’d get some goodies to share with his husband before they left. 

 

Oliver was doing prep in the kitchen when Thea came in. “You need to get cleaned up” she told her brother “There’s a meeting in the diary for you in 5 minutes.”

“Could you deal with it Thea?” Oliver said. “It’s probably just corporate types looking to make a block booking and for us to cater one of their events.”

“And will we do that?” Thea asked.

“If the money’s right, of course we will.”

Thea left the kitchen laughing and walked towards the shop to wait for a Ms Michaels.

 

Curtis had his back to Thea when she walked in, and the shop was busy so she didn’t notice him right away. Jill introduced Lyla to Thea and the two women shook hands. Then Curtis turned round and Thea’s jaw dropped. “Curtis” she said quietly, “Curtis Holt?”

Curtis smiled his biggest smile “Thea Queen, is that really you, you’re all grown up.”

Thea ran towards Curtis and jumped into his outstretched arms. 

“I can’t believe it” she squealed. “What are you doing here?”

Lyla walked over to them and said “We need to talk to your brother. It’s about his marriage to Felicity Smoak.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out he's still married, and Curtis and Thea reconnect.

## Thursday

 

Thea sat Lyla and Curtis down at a table in the empty restaurant. 

“I’ll go and get him” she told them “I’ll be back in a moment.”

She hurried to the kitchen, but paused just before she opened the door. She had no idea how her brother would react to his past being rehashed. But the past had just walked in the door and it was maybe the time for some closure.

Oliver looked up as she walked in “That was fast” he said smiling “Did they upset you or something?”

“You need to come and talk to them.” Thea said quietly, walking towards her brother and putting her hand on his arm. “Curtis Holt is here” she watched her brother go pale before continuing “with some other woman, and they want to talk to you about Felicity.”

Oliver stopped, not moving, not breathing. He closed his eyes for one moment, centring himself. He'd not heard that name for a very long time. He couldn’t admit to himself that he still thought about her, still compared every woman he met to her. 

He opened his eyes, took a breath and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

“We better hear what they have to say” he said steadily. 

 

Oliver walked out, with a smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes. He shook hands with Curtis and introduced himself to Lyla. 

“Would you like some refreshments?” Oliver asked.

“That would be lovely” Lyla replied. Curtis didn’t say anything, just glared at Oliver a little.

Thea started to move but Oliver stopped her. “I’ll get it” he told his sister “Stay, sit.”

Oliver knew he’d feel better if Thea was there.

Oliver returned with some ice-tea and a plate of home-made cookies. 

“This is really good” Curtis complemented, his attitude thawing a little “Do you sell it here, can I buy some?”

Thea smiled and said “I’ll hook you up later. But right now, why are you here?”

Lyla took over. “Mr Queen”

“Call me Oliver.”

“Oliver. I’m here on behalf of Ms Felicity Smoak to…How do I put this. I’m here to ask you to sign divorce papers as soon as possible.”

“I don't understand” Thea interrupted, “I thought this was sorted out years ago.”

“So did we” Curtis told them before Lyla continued “We discovered that the marriage was never terminated, just a few days ago. We’d like to rectify this as quickly as possible.”

Oliver was stunned. This woman was telling him that he was still married. Still married to the woman he could never forget, the only woman he’d ever wanted to spend his life with.

Thea looked at her brother’s face and quickly took charge “But he signed papers. They came around 5 years ago. How did this happen?”

Oliver started to pay a lot more attention as Curtis filled them in “When we left, OK, when your mother made us leave” he said bitterly “Felicity had signed annulment papers and was assured the marriage would go away.”  
“I burned those papers” Oliver said quietly.

“We know that” Lyla continued. “We’ve also since found out that your mother’s lawyer, at her instruction, sent you fake papers.”

“Why would she do that?” Thea asked.

“Because she’s crazy” Curtis replied at Thea and they both smiled. Thea was remembering just how much she’d enjoyed Curtis’s company and a fresh wave of hate for her mother hit her. How could she deny Thea this friendship.

“She thought you’d find a more suitable mate” Lyla told them. “She thought if both you and Felicity were convinced the marriage had ended you’d move on and not give it another thought.”

“Yes, she’s crazy” Thea re-iterated and Curtis laughed.

“Why now?” Oliver asked “Why is it so important to do this quickly.”

“Miss Smoak has had to postpone _her_ wedding, so the quicker she gets this done, the quicker they can reschedule.”

At Lyla’s words Oliver’s breath caught in his throat. Felicity was marrying someone else. He didn’t like it.

“Would you excuse me for a moment” Oliver said getting up quickly. “I just have to go and check something in the kitchen, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

They watched him leave and Lyla asked “Is there somewhere I could go and make a few calls? The Palmer take-over…” Thea directed her to their office and watched as Lyla left the room.

 

Curtis and Thea looked at each other. It had been too long for both of them. The bond was still there, both of them felt it. “How are you girl, you’re looking so good” Curtis broke the silence.

“So are you. Did you get taller?”

“Nope. You’re just not sitting down anymore.”

“Yip” Thea told him “I got an implant, don’t need no wheelchair.”

“I can see that” Curtis smiled. He’d followed Thea’s progress and was so proud of her.

“So you can see what I’m doing, but don’t worry, this is my summer job, go back to college in the fall.” Thea told him “What about you, did you guys start your company?”

“We did” Curtis smiled. 

“And are you doing OK?” Thea asked.

“Not bad… Not bad at all.” Curtis replied.

Thea thought for a moment and then it hit her “S&H Technologies. That’s you, that’s you and Felicity, isn’t it?”

Curtis smile grew wider “You were always really smart.”

“My implant?” Thea realised “You guys built my implant.”

Curtis nodded.

“And I got to have it as a prototype.” Thea’s eyes grew wider “Was that you?”

“Felicity.” Curtis confirmed “But only because she got to the list first.”

“You never forgot about me” Thea had tears in her eyes as she gratefully said it “Even after everything that happened. You still gave me the greatest gift ever.”

Curtis welcomed Thea’s hug.

“Thank you” Thea told him.

“Let’s just keep this between us.” Curtis said. “Don’t tell Oliver, or Lyla. Felicity would kill me.”

“Anything” Thea answered. “Anything you want or need from me, ever.”

“Can you answer me one thing?” Curtis decided to bite the bullet, it had always bothered him “Why didn’t Oliver come to Boston?”

Thea looked at him “You don’t know? You have no idea what happened after you left.”

Thea quickly told him everything.

 

***

 

Oliver stood in the kitchen gathering his thoughts. He could make this all go away quickly, sign some papers and never think of it again. He had a good life. But he’d never really forgiven himself for not going to her. 

He had to see her, even just once. He had to explain what happened. Let her know that she was everything he’d ever wanted and that if there had been another way he’d have taken it.

 

She’s still my wife, he thought as he smiled a little to himself. He liked that thought, he wasn’t about to give that up, just yet.

 

***

Curtis’ jaw was almost on the floor as Thea finished telling him what happened after they left. His heart broke, for Thea and for Oliver and Robert as well. He understood completely why Oliver had never come. He just hoped they could explain it to Felicity. His best friend needed closure on this. But would she listen?

 

***

Oliver came out of the kitchen just before Lyla re-entered the room. Curtis and Thea where talking quietly to each other but stopped abruptly.

“Mr Queen, sorry Oliver, have you made a decision, will you sign the papers? I’m more than happy to leave them with you so you can your lawyer to look over them.”

“Not just yet” Oliver said stubbornly “I’d like to talk to my wife before I sign anything.”

 ** 

Thea and Curtis looked at each other, both with the same thought in their head. 

“Oh shit” Thea whispered. 

“I’m sure we can set something up, in the near future.”

“Nope” Oliver said firmly. “She’s my wife, and I’d like to speak to her today.”

“Shit” Curtis whispered.

“She’s very busy Mr Queen, and I don’t think it would be appropriate at this time.” Oliver noticed that Lyla’s friendly tone had disappeared and it was all business now.

Oliver turned to Curtis “Please Curtis. Where is she? I just want to clear some things up, just so she understands what happened.” Then turning to Lyla he said “Then, I’ll sign your papers.”

“I have to make some calls” Lyla said as she walked back towards the office.

 

***

 

Felicity picked up the call, Lyla rarely called her on her personal phone. “Is it done?” Felicity asked.

“Slight problem” Lyla said quickly. “He said he’ll sign, on one condition.”

“How much is it going to cost me?” Felicity asked.

“Just your time” Lyla replied. “He wants to meet you, says he’s got some explaining to do.”

“No” Felicity said firmly. “I do not want to see Oliver Queen again, ever.”

Lyla sensed that Felicity was digging her heels in on this.

“Please Felicity, it will make it all go away, today.” Lyla pleaded.

“I have to go” Felicity said quickly “We’ll talk when you get back.” She ended the call.

 

***

Lyla walked out of the office. Oliver was standing in the middle of the room on his own, Thea and Curtis had gone into the shop and Lyla could see he was buying a lot of stuff.

Oliver looked expectantly at Lyla. She shook her head.

“Ms Smoak does not want to meet with you Mr Queen.” She told him, putting on her best, most formal voice.

“That’s fine” Oliver replied. “I’ll see you and her in court. I guess I should go and talk to a lawyer.”

“My card, for your lawyer, or if you decide it’s not worth the trouble” Lyla handed him her business card, hoping he’d change his mind when he’d given the situation more thought. It was less than an hour ago that they’d dumped all this on him. 

Oliver nodded and walked back into he kitchen. He looked at the card, S&H Technologies. So Felicity and Curtis started their business. They should be easy to find.

He hadn’t been to San Fransisco for a while, maybe it was time for a trip.

 

Curtis had just grabbed his bag of goodies when Lyla came into the shop. “We have to go” she told Curtis.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Felicity refused to meet with Oliver. So he says we should see him in court.” Lyla told them.

“Give me your phone” Curtis said to Thea and started keying things in. “I’ve put my number into your phone and sent a text to myself so I have your number. We will talk later, after I’ve spoken to Felicity.”

“And I’ll try to talk some sense into my brother.” Thea told them.

Curtis and Thea hugged again before saying goodbye. “I’ll see you soon” he promised Thea “I want to introduce you to my husband and we have to have a proper catch up.”

“I’d love that” Thea replied.

She watched them go and turned back to the restaurant. She was going to kill her brother.

 

***

It was later than expected when Curtis and Lyla got back into San Fransisco. An accident on the interstate delayed them which added to Lyla’s frustration. Curtis had spent a lot of the drive back trying to contact Felicity but she was ignoring his calls and texts. 

“Why is this so hard?” Lyla asked Curtis “You’d think they’d both be happy to get this out of the way and leave it in the past.”

Curtis pondered what to tell Lyla. Felicity was a private person and hadn’t ever shared what happened 10 years before with anyone. The only reason he knew was because he was there. 

“I think there’s some unresolved feelings here. On both sides. After what Thea told me…”

“Do I want to know.” Lyla asked.

“Not really. I also think they need to sort it out between them.” Then Curtis smiled evilly “But I’m sure Thea and I can help them out a little.”

 

***

Curtis kissed his husband Paul as he walked into their large loft.

“How was your day?” Paul asked.

Curtis looked a little sheepish. He’d not told Paul what had been going on. “Fine” Curtis finally replied.

“Does this fine have anything to do with the wedding postponement? Barry mentioned today that the wedding had been put on hold.” Paul told him.

Curtis was reluctant to talk about this to Paul. Barry and Paul worked together and were really good friends. They’d introduced Felicity to Barry, and Paul was delighted when their relationship blossomed.

Curtis stayed silent, but Paul was relentless. “You need to tell me what’s happening Curtis. We don’t keep things from one another. What the hell is going on?”

“I spent the day out of town. Look at all the goodies I got.”

Paul glared at his husband, until Curtis continued “It’s really complicated but the short version is that Lyla and I went to see Felicity’s husband today to try and get him to sign divorce papers.”

“Husband!” Paul shouted “What husband?”

“That’s the long story.” Curtis shrugged.

“You can tell me all about it over dinner. And then you can explain to me why I know nothing about this, but you seem to.”

“Only if you promise not to tell Barry.” 

Paul nodded and started dishing up their meal.

 

****

Curtis couldn’t sleep. Paul was sleeping soundly beside him but he couldn’t settle. Over dinner he’d told Paul everything, and after being berated for never talking about any of it, Paul understood that it was not really Curtis’s story to tell.

Paul had great sympathy for everyone involved, but couldn’t understand why Oliver didn’t sign the papers, it had been 10 years and Felicity had moved on.

Curtis knew, but didn’t explain. How could he convey just how in love Oliver and Felicity were. It had been magical to watch, and he knew he’d never seen a couple that deeply in love with each other since, including his own marriage.

The only other person that understood was Thea. He quietly got out of bed and grabbed his phone. He hoped she’d still be awake.

 

****

Thea’s phone beeped. She’d tried to sleep earlier, but had given it up, she had too much going on in her head. She wanted to talk to Felicity herself. In fact, she needed to talk to her. Well, what she really wanted to do was hug her and thank her for making sure she got the implant first, then talk. 

Thea smiled when she saw the message was from Curtis.

C: ‘Are you awake’

T: ‘Can’t sleep, today was a bit of a mind bender’

C: ‘For me too. Want to talk, well, txt’

T: ‘Yes. I need to let this out. Oliver won’t talk about it and Roy just shrugs’

C: ‘Roy, the boy who always use to follow you around’

T: ‘Yes that Roy. He never really went away, so I kept him’

C: ‘He was always devoted to you’

T: ‘I know. But what are we going to do’

C: ‘I have no idea. Felicity is now avoiding me’

T: ‘Oliver called a lawyer’

C: ‘Oh no’

T: ’I tried to talk to him when you left but he just dug his stubborn heels in and then called his lawyer’

C: ‘So no quick fix for this then’

T: ‘I don’t think so. He really wants to see her.’

C: ‘Why, after all this time?’

T: ‘I don’t think he ever really got over her. He only really started dating 5 years ago, after he signed those papers, and then, nothing serious.’

C: ‘It was years before Felicity even dated again.’

T: ‘But she’s getting married?’

C: ‘Yes, to a friend of Paul. He introduced them. Barry’s a good guy, but…’

T: ‘But what?’

C: ‘No passion. They get along really well, but both work so much they hardly ever see each other.’

T: ‘We shouldn’t interfere’

C: ‘You’re going to get me into trouble again, aren’t you?’

T: ‘Why don’t you bring your husband out for brunch on Sunday. I’ll make sure you get a table.’

C: ‘I knew it. Trouble’

T: ‘ :) ’ 

C: ‘What could possibly go wrong.’

 

*****

Oliver returned to the cottage next to the main house. He just wanted to sit for a little while and try and calm the maelstrom of his mind. He went to his closet and pulled out the box that sat on a high shelf. He walked back into the main room and after pouring himself some a glass of water he sat down and opened the box.

It had been years since he had looked at these photographs. There were shots of Felicity’s 18th birthday party, the first night they kissed, shots of their trips, like the day they all went to get the new Harry Potter book. And at the bottom, a small album, which Thea had made, contained the wedding photos. They were both so young and happy. He could see it on their faces, so in love, thinking they’d be together forever.

Was he doing the right thing, opening this back up again. It would be so easy just to make it all go away, a quick signature and he could go back to his life. Yesterday he didn’t even know they were still married, so why was he fighting.

But he had to know. Was the reason he’d never really been able to connect to another woman because deep down he still loved Felicity. No matter what happened, it was time to finally man up and face her. Something he should have done 10 years ago.

Oliver picked up his tablet, and did something he’d never done, no matter how many times he was tempted. He Googled Felicity Smoak.

News articles and photographs filled the page. She was blond now, and even more beautiful. In a lot of the photos she wore her hair in a high ponytail and had square glasses framing her beautiful blue eyes. The articles spoke of a pioneer, a successful businesswoman, ruling the tech world with her best friend, Curtis, of course. She was rich successful and beautiful. He was in awe.

For a moment he doubted himself, she was so far out of his league it was crazy to even think about trying to find out if there was still anything there. The more he read the more intimidated he got. Was this causing her pain, did he have the right to hurt her again? He was about to reach for his phone to call his lawyer, tell him to call the whole thing off when he saw it in one of the photos.

He checked the date and smiled. 

In a photograph taken just 2 months ago Felicity Smoak was wearing the necklace he bought her for her 18th birthday.

 

 

## Friday

 

Oliver was waiting for Tommy to arrive at his office. He was full of nervous energy, having barely slept the night before. 

Tommy Merlyn was an old friend from school. The men had reconnected when Tommy had returned to town a few years ago and set up his office. Tommy smiled when he saw Oliver and led him into his office. 

“We need to discuss my fee” Tommy said.

“Don’t you just send me a bill?” Oliver asked.

“Not this time my friend. You own the best restaurant in the state, where it’s impossible to get a table for months.” 

Oliver nodded as Tommy gave his terms “I would like a table at your place, every Saturday night for the next 3 months”

“That shouldn’t be a problem” Oliver replied. “I’ll throw in the food, but you have to pay for you wine”

“Deal. And it’s more than I hoped for” Tommy smiled “I just wanted the table, but if you’ll feed me as well, all the better”.

“Can I ask why?” Oliver puzzled.

“Because, it will make it much easier for meto get a date with any woman I want. Especially with the prospect of dinner at your place.” Tommy laughed, but Oliver could tell he was serious.

Tommy’s assistant came in with coffee for both men and they settled down at Tommy’s desk. They talked about what to do and soon Tommy was ready to go.

“Give me the card with her number” Tommy gestured to Oliver, looking for Lyla Michael’s details. “Oh” he continued “She gave you her private number, this is serious. Are you ready?” 

Oliver nodded and Tommy began to dial the number. He gestured Oliver to keep quiet as the phone started ringing.

 

**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's lawyer won't back down, and Barry and Felicity clear the air.

## Friday

 

Lyla sat at her desk thinking. She’d been there since 6am, trying to work out what she was going to say to Felicity about making this entire situation go away. She needed to get this in front of a judge, but if the divorce was contested it could end up in the press, which no-one wanted.

She was startled by her private phone line ringing. She picked it up quickly.

“Lyla Michaels” she said quickly.

“Hi Ms Michaels. I’m Tommy Merlyn, I’m Oliver Queen’s Lawyer.”

“What can I do for you today Mr Merlyn? Has your client decided to sign the papers?”

“I think my client made it very clear yesterday what his terms are.”

“I’m sorry Mr Merlyn, but Ms Smoak is very busy and doesn’t have the time or inclination to meet with Mr Queen.”

“That’s too bad” Tommy smirked “Because according to California law, my client owns half of his wife’s assets. She did acquire all of them while still married to my client.”

This is what Lyla had feared. “I’ll get you 10 minutes with Ms Smoak on Monday.” Lyla was going to get Curtis to help her persuade Felicity. It was only 10 minutes.

“Well, you see” Tommy smiled at Oliver as he talked “My client has decided he doesn’t want 10 minutes of Mrs Smoak-Queen’s time. My client wants to show his wife what he’s accomplished in the last few years. He would like her to come and visit his restaurant, one evening next week, for dinner. Tuesday would be good as the place isn’t opened to the public in the evening on Tuesdays.”

“I’ll have to talk to her about this” Lyla said.

“One more thing. This dinner is just for both of them. A private meal. A date if you will. To be at least 2 hours long.” Tommy was grinning widely at Oliver, who was smiling back.

“What you’re saying is that if my client agrees to a date with your client he’ll sign the papers?” Lyla was desperately trying to keep calm, this was spiralling out of control.

“All I’m saying right now, Ms Michaels, is that if your client doesn’t meet my client for dinner early next week then I’ll file papers in court and call my contact at Channel 9. I’ll email you my number if you want to discuss this further.”

Tommy hung up the phone and hi-fived Oliver.

Lyla put the phone handle back and sighed deeply. How was she going to persuade Felicity to go on a date with her ex.

 

****

 

By lunchtime Lyla had had enough. She’d spent the morning on the phone to Felicity’s assistant, trying to get time with her boss. She kept getting told the same thing “Ms Smoak is busy right now, I will call you when she’s free.”

Finally Lyla decided to go and look for her boss. She had a fair idea where she’d be hiding.

 

Felicity didn’t use her lab very much these days. She mainly worked out of Curtis’s lab or with the development teams. But she had a room, hidden away that only a few people knew about where she could go to when she didn’t want to be disturbed. Unfortunately Felicity forgot that Lyla knew all about the room.

Lyla walked in, her confident gate and angry look made Felicity look up when she heard the door and look sheepishly at her friend.

“I’ve been looking for you” Lyla told her.

Felicity just shrugged.

“Are we going to talk about this?” Lyla asked.

“Nope” Felicity answered.

“Do you want to know what’s happening?” Lyla looked at the distressed look on Felicity’s face, but pushed on “We have to sort this out Felicity, please.”

“I can’t” Felicity whispered. “I can’t face him. He hurt me so badly Lyla, I thought I was everything to him, that we’d always be together. But he abandoned me. Just like my father.”

“I don’t think it was that simple.” Lyla stated. “I think he just wants to talk to you, clear things up. I could see it on his face, he just wants to explain.”

Felicity thought for a minute, she wanted to lash out at Lyla, lash out at everyone. Mainly she wanted to punch Moria Queen. 

Lyla decided to change the subject “I can see why you married him”

“What” Felicity said, confused.

“He’s really hot, and he cooks” Lyla continued, trying to make Felicity smile.

Felicity against her better judgement smiled. “Can’t argue with that.”

“Curtis remarked on it on the drive back, saying he was 10 times hotter than he use to be.” Lyla told her.

“Well, Curtis does know these things.” Felicity joked, then got serious “I’m going to have to do this, aren’t I?”

“We could wait and go to court, and they’ll go to the press as well.” Lyla said “But that could take a long time, and the publicity could damage the company. We really want to do this as quietly as possible.”

“I never expected that part of my life to come back to haunt me” Felicity sighed. 

“I don’t think Oliver did either.” Lyla commented. “He was as taken aback as you were when he realised you were still married. And Thea was shocked as well.”

“Thea was there?” Felicity asked.

“His sister, yes. Curtis and her seemed to be getting on like a house on fire.”

“They always did.” Felicity smiled, a million memories coming back to her. Maybe it was time to finish this once and for all.

“OK, what do I need to do?”

 

 

****

Oliver was just finishing the lunch rush when Tommy walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

“She caved” Tommy gloated, “Ms Michaels just called me. Her exact words were ‘Ms Smoak has agreed to meet Mr Queen for 2 hours on Tuesday at 7pm’”.

“Cool” Oliver replied.

“One thing though” Tommy smiled “She wants to know where they can park her helicopter”.

Both men burst out laughing, but Oliver could see that Tommy was serious. 

“I’m sure it will be fine in the car park” Oliver told him “Won’t be anyone else here on Tuesday.”

Tommy grabbed some leftover food before going, telling Oliver he would see him on Saturday night. After he left, it hit Oliver what was happening. In 4 days he'd finally get the chance to explain to the woman who probably still had his heart why he couldn’t join her in Boston.

He was nervous, so to calm him he started planning the menu.

 

Thea walked in a few minutes later.

“Was that Tommy?” she asked. 

Oliver smiled at his sister as she continued “Was that about Felicity?”

“Yes it was.” Oliver shrugged.

“And….” Thea enquired.

Oliver smiled to himself again “That’s between me and my lawyer” he told her.

Thea glared at her brother but knew how stubborn he was so there was no point perusing it. She walked away, pulling out her phone and dialling Curtis’s number. Maybe he would know.

 

****

## Saturday

 

Barry sat quietly on Felicity’s couch, waiting for her to talk. She was trying to put their take-away food onto plates but kept dropping forks and spoons. Finally Barry couldn’t take it anymore and walked up to the kitchen counter, placed his hands on hers to calm her and smiled.

“Do you want me to do that?” Barry asked.

“I’m making a bit of a mess, aren’t I?” Felicity responded, pulling her hands away and letting Barry take over.

It only took a moment for Barry to get their food on the places and take it over to Felicity’s small dining table. He gestured for her to sit down and join them.

They ate in silence for a while, both sensing that there was too much they had to say. 

Finally Barry broke the silence “We’re perfect for each other you know.”

Felicity looked up in shock, and added “On paper, yes, we probably are.”

“But what works on paper, doesn’t always work in real life.” Barry mused.

“I don’t understand” Felicity said quietly.

“Yes you do, and I think I finally do too. We were drawn to each other because of our similarities. We both are too smart for our own good, work too hard and can’t quite let go of a past that hurt us.”

Felicity sighed at Barry’s words. The past few days had reopened a wound that she’d long since thought was healed. “Who broke your heart?” Felicity asked Barry.

“Her name is Iris. We knew each other all through school. We were best friends, and I loved her so much. I never told her how I felt. Just went off to college. We stayed in touch for a while, but she met someone and I couldn’t bare it, so I…. Then I moved here straight after college for my residency programme and didn’t go back.”

“I’m sorry Barry.”

“Sometimes, when you sleep you whisper Oliver’s name.”

“…”

“And sometimes when I dream, I dream of Iris.” Barry had tears in his eyes.

“I think” Felicity said “that’s maybe what attracted us to each other. We both saw our pain reflected in the other. It was easy, we just had to give a little of ourselves.”

“I do love you Felicity”

“I know Barry. And I love you too. But it’s a different type of love, not the all consuming type that changes you in the soul.”

“Was it like that with Oliver?”

“Yes, and for a little while it was perfect.”

“I wish, just once, Iris had looked at me with that kind of love in her eyes. Just to feel that, even for a moment.”

“It is the most amazing thing in the world. Nothing ever comes close to it.”

“That’s just not us” Barry mused “You and me. We like each other, are great friends and the sex is nice…”

“But there’s no fire, no passion, no depth.” Felicity continued. 

“This, our engagement, our relationship, it’s over, isn’t it?” Barry asked.

“I think so.” Felicity said, but then continued adamantly “But we’re staying friends. I don’t want to loose you as a friend.”

“That will never happen” Barry told her as he put his hand over hers. “But we owe it to ourselves to get closure on our pasts.”

“Then, maybe, we can finally move on” Felicity concluded.

“One thing though” Barry said suddenly “You are telling Donna…..”

Felicity laughed. She felt lighter than she'd felt for a very long time. She took off her engagement ring and handed it back to Barry. He put it in his pocket and smiled sadly. 

“I’m going to go home for a little while. I was planning on taking time off for the wedding and our honeymoon so it won’t be hard to get away. I need to finally face Iris and that part of my past.”

“Tell me about her?” Felicity said, and Barry started to talk.

 

Felicity and Barry spent a few hours talking, he told her all about Iris and she opened up to him about Oliver. As the minutes passed their friendship solidified. In a way they’d healed each other allowing them the strength to face their past and move forward.

 

Barry left after hugging Felicity. He told her he’d be gone a while, but if she needed someone to talk to he was always there. She reassured him of the same thing, if he ever needed her, she’d be right by his side.

“Listen to him” Barry told her “Hear what he has to say.”

“I’ll try” she told him as he walked out the door.

 

Felicity went to bed that night and slept better than she had in years. No matter what happened in the next week, she’d get through it and move forward. 

 

She dreamt of Oliver that night.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the date....


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity come face to face after 10 years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on in, it's tooth rotting fluffy fluff (with a bit of angst).

## Tuesday

 

Felicity had spent most of the rest of the weekend buried in her work. She tried not to thing about Tuesday night, no, not at all. She also didn’t think about the fact that she’d spent a lot of money on Saturday afternoon on a very nice, but very casual, outfit and was about to slip out to get her hair done.

She justified it to herself as wanting to look her best, as a sort of armour. No other reason at all.

 ***

Oliver had spent the weekend cooking out various dishes, trying to find the best combinations. Thea, Roy and all of his staff were now running away from him as they’d all had their fill of amazing food. He’d tried to do the same for Curtis and Paul when they came for brunch on Sunday, hoping to get an inside track on what Felicity liked now. Curtis helped as best he could, even though Paul was glaring at him, but even he got a little overwhelmed. He finally decided on small portions of his best dishes, that could be easily prepared. He wanted to show Felicity how far he’d come.

 ***

Curtis sat in Lyla’s office. They’d decided it was better to leave Felicity on her own for now, because she was using her loud voice on everyone.

“How did brunch go at the weekend?” Lyla asked. 

“The food was amazing” Curtis began, then seeing Lyla’s face he knew that’s not what he meant he continued “Oliver seemed in good spirits. Kept getting me to try food to help him plan what to serve Felicity.”

“And?”

“Thea and I had a long chat. She says she can’t get her brother to open up to her like he normally does and that he’s very tight lipped. But what she did tell me was that she doesn’t think Oliver ever really got over Felicity.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Lyla asked.

“I just remember how happy they were. How in love. So does Thea. Their happiness was contagious and so much fun to be around.”

“It was a long time ago Curtis, people change.”

“I don’t know. It’s just… Well, I’ve read about soulmates and those two, I think it’s the only time I’ve ever truly seen it. They just had this connection…” Curtis said wistfully. 

“This sounds like it’s turning into a corny romance novel.” Lyla laughed. 

“I think, and so does Thea, that they owe it to themselves to talk to each other. Really talk. It will work out or it won’t.”

“You forget something Curtis. Felicity’s getting married, as soon as this is sorted out.”

“Not exactly” Curtis said quietly “Barry called Paul yesterday morning….”

“They broke up?”

“Not sure of the details, but yes, they broke up.”

“Have you spoken to Felicity?”

“She didn’t mention it. She’s in her own head at the moment and when she’s like that it’s best just to leave her. But what I wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall tonight”.

“Me too. But no lawyers allowed, or I’d be right there.”

“Thea’s going to keep an eye on things as best she can and will send regular updates.”

“You better forward them to me Curtis, I think I’m getting as involved in this as you guys are.”

  

****

When Felicity had first decided to meet Oliver she arranged to use a pilot for the company helicopter so she could get to and from the date quickly. But she knew it was also to show Oliver just how far she’d come, in spite of everything that had happened. 

It only took 15 minutes to get to Arrowhead farm and Felicity felt her nerves building the closer she got to Oliver. 

As they started their decent she steeled herself. She was a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. She had met with royalty and presidents and so many powerful people. She could handle this, it would only be a few hours and then she’d finally have closure. 

She told her pilot she’d be a few hours as he exited with her. She was surprised when he pulled out a fold-away chair and took a book out of the back seat. 

“I’ll be fine Ms Smoak” he told her “Take your time.”

Felicity took in her surroundings. The scenery hadn’t really changed and it smelled the same as she remembered. Her memory was overloaded with sensation and it took her a moment to get her bearings.

Then she heard a scream and saw a brown haired young women hurtling towards her.

“Felicity” Thea screamed at she grabbed her and started hugging her. “You’re here, it’s you. Thank you.”

Felicity smiled, Thea may have grown in inches and now be up walking but her essence had never changed.

“You’re welcome, I think” Felicity replied.

“Curtis told me. He told me that you made sure I got the implant. So that I could walk again.”

“He shouldn’t have done that” Felicity said quietly.

“I worked it out. As soon as I knew it came from your company it was obvious it wasn’t a coincidence. He just wanted to make sure you got the credit.”

Thea hugged Felicity again then said “He’s waiting for you. So you should go. But promise me two things.”

“If I can”

“That you and I will catch up soon. Get my number from Curtis and I’ll come into the city and we’ll spend some time together. Or I’ll make Curtis give me your number…”

Felicity nodded and said “I’d like that. And the second thing?”

“Listen to him. Just hear him out.”

“I’ll try” Felicity said nervously.

“That’s all I ask.” Thea smiled and took Felicity’s hand, leading her into the building.

 

***

Thea called for her brother and then quickly turned round and left. Oliver had heard the helicopter but had hid in his kitchen making the final preparations on the food.

He walked into the main dining room and saw her, standing in the middle of the room, alone, and she took his breath away.

Felicity had looked towards him as she heard the door open. As Oliver walked out her first thought was that Lyla was right, and he was even hotter now than he had been 10 years ago. She smiled tentatively.

Felicity’s smile made Oliver grin. Even though the hair was blond and she was wearing glasses she was still his Felicity. She was still the girl with the bluest kindest eyes and the intelligent and knowing smile. The knot, that had been in his stomach for 10 years started to unravel.

“Hi” Felicity said quietly, not moving.

“Hi” Oliver said a little sheepishly as he moved towards her.

Oliver hesitated for a moment before opening his arms and pulling her into a hug. 

Felicity pulled away after a moment and looked up at him. “Nice place” she said, trying to change the subject.

“Let me show you around” thinking this would be a good way to break the ice between them.

 

***

As Oliver walked through the restaurant with Felicity it occurred to him that he’d never shown someone around like this before. And as he started to see it through her eyes he was proud of himself. Felicity was quiet, only asking a few questions here and there, and Oliver could see she was guarded.

Finally he directed her to a small table in the kitchen. He didn’t want to let her out of his sight  while he prepared their meal. 

After pouring them both a glass of red wine and putting their appetisers on the table he sat down opposite her and smiled.

“I suppose I should explain” he said quietly.

“I thought that was why we were here.” Felicity replied a little coldly.

“I want to first say I’m sorry, I really am, for everything. That’s why I wanted us to meet, face-to-face, just the two of us. To explain what happened. That’s why I had my lawyer play a little hardball, so I’d get the chance to talk to you.”

“Thea asked me to listen, so I will.”

“How much do you know?” Oliver asked.

“A little. That your mother hates me, that she faked papers for you and that we’re still married.”

“You need to know what happened after you left. Why I didn’t get on the next plane to Boston.”

Felicity grimaced, she wasn’t sure she really wanted to know, could it still hurt her? “I’m listening” she said quietly.

Oliver sighed and began “After you left, no not left. After my mother sent you away Thea told us what had happened. As you can imagine it was not pretty and I ripped up and burned the papers you and Curtis signed. But it got really heated and my dad had a heart attack”

“Oh” Felicity exclaimed “Is Robert….”

“He’s fine now” Oliver reassured her “But that started a chain of events that meant I couldn’t get away.”

“You could have called?”

“I didn’t have your number. We where together all the time. There was never a need for it. I was so angry with myself over that, but things were chaotic for quite a long time.”

Felicity thought for a moment and nodded her head slowly. “Ok, is that why you couldn’t leave, Robert’s health?”

“Not just that. My dad was furious with my mother. So much so he ended the marriage once and for all. And Thea was distraught, she's never forgiven her and wanted nothing more to do with her. But Moria was spiteful and decided to sue for custody. It was nasty and she used dad’s health and the fact that I was ready to come to Boston against us.”

“What happened?”

“The judge ruled that if I stayed, Thea could stay with us at the farm. But if I went to Boston...”

“You’d loose Thea” Felicity whispered.

Felicity paused and took a small sip of wine, letting what Oliver was saying sink in. She knew he wasn’t lying. She smiled slightly.

“I tried to write” Oliver told her. “So many times I started letters to you. But I couldn’t find the words, I’m so sorry. It took months to sort everything out, and by the time I could have gotten away 4 months had passed. You know, the longer you leave things the worse it gets. And what could I offer you? We’d made such plans, and I was stuck on the farm for at least another 6 years. I just didn’t think it would be fair on you to put your dreams on hold, so I let you go.”

Felicity looked at Oliver. In his handsome face she could see the boy she’d fallen in love with, and the pain in his eyes. “I’ve been so scared, so scared to try and find you. I’ve thought about it so many times. But after a while, I convinced myself it would be better to let sleeping dogs lie. Doesn’t mean I don’t regret it.”

“I think I understand. But you have to understand me. You not coming to Boston devastated me, and it took me a long time to heal. I just wish you’d written, even a short note.” Felicity said slowly. “But knowing why, I think you made the right decision, staying for Thea. From the small glimpse I got earlier she’s amazing.”

“It was the hardest decision I’ve ever made. But I couldn’t regret it. If she’s been forced to live with my mother it would have destroyed all of us.”

Felicity needed a moment so she put a piece of food on her fork and tasted it. And then she groaned.

“Oh my goodness Oliver. This is the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth” as soon as she said it she looked so embarrassed. 

Oliver laughed. There she was, his Felicity. “Eat up” he said. “There’s lots more where that came from.”

*** 

They began to fill each other in on what had happened to them both over the last 10 years. Oliver told her how proud he was of her, but not surprised. He always knew she’s conquer the world. And Felicity marvelled at the food he was serving her, enjoying funny stories from his kitchen. 

The time flew by, and the years melted away. Neither could remember a time that they’d enjoyed themselves more. They bantered and flirted and it was as though they’d never been apart. 

Then suddenly Felicity’s phone started bleeping. 

“What’s that?” Oliver asked.

“It’s the 2 hour alarm” Felicity told him. “It was the time I could leave and fulfil my end of the agreement.”

“Do you want to go?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know” Felicity said honestly.

“Good answer” Oliver smiled. “Because we've not even got to desert yet.”

 

***

 

After desert, which Felicity swore was the best thing she’d ever tasted in her life, both lingered overcoffee. Oliver telling stories about when Roy started pursuing Thea and what a mess he made of it at first, and Felicity filling Oliver in on some of the ‘setbacks’ that Curtis had suffered in his lab, the best one being when he’d burnt his eyebrows off.

The conversation was easy and neither wanted the night to end.

Their laughter was disturbed by Felicity’s phone ringing and when she looked at the caller she answered it.

“I won’t be long” she said to the person at the other end, then hanging up she turned to Oliver “I have to go, sorry. My pilot needs to get back.”

“Don’t apologise” Oliver smiled “It’s been lovely.”

Felicity smiled back. She didn’t know when she’d laughed so much and she was feeling quite brave. “Can I have your phone a second” she asked Oliver.

He handed it to her quickly and watched as she started typing “I’m just putting my number into your phone, so you always have it. And I’ve sent a text to myself so I have yours, if that’s OK?”

“It’s perfect.” Oliver replied. “Saves me asking.”

He got up and took her hand to lead her out of the kitchen. It couldn’t just end like this, so just before they walked out the door he said “I’m going to be in San Fransisco on Friday morning. Meeting some distributers to open up some new markets for the food we farm.”

“Ok” Felicity nodded.

“I should be done around 12. Can I take you to lunch?” he said nervously.

Felicity smiled and nodded. “I’d like that. But I’ll take you to lunch. There’s a little deli just down from my place that I think you’ll love.”

They stood, looking at each other, just smiling until Felicity’s phone rang again.

“I need to go” she said walking out the door and towards the helicopter.

“I’ll see you on Friday” Oliver replied, watching her as she walked away. He stopped her for a moment and said “I just want you to know, I’d never have taken anything you'd built from you. I just wanted to see you. I’ll sign anything you want, anytime you want.”

Felicity got into the seat and got strapped in, the rotors starting to move. She waved and he waved back smiling.

Felicity the girl had been wonderful, but the women she’d grown into took his breath away.

***

The helicopter flew out of sight, Oliver standing watching it. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder and looked round to see his sister standing there smiling.

“What are you doing here Speedy” he asked.

“Just wanted to know how it went” Thea replied.

Oliver just smiled and pulled his sister into a hug.

“That well” she said as she broke away from him.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and walked away. 

Thea sighed and quickly sent a text to Curtis giving an update that said ‘She just left. My brother is making dopy faces and can’t stop smiling. Won’t talk about it. Update soon?’

 

**

Curtis was sitting with Lyla in her office when Thea’s text came in. They knew that Felicity would be back soon so made their way to the roof to wait for her.

Soon they saw the chopper coming into view where it landed smoothly and Felicity exited out. She was surprised to see her two friends at the roof door.

“You’re here late” she commented.

“How did it go” Curtis said urgently and watched Felicity smile and shrug.

“Will he sign” Lyla interrupted before Felicity could say anything.

“We didn’t really talk about it” was Felicity’s flighty response. 

“So?” Curtis enquired.

“It was nice.” Felicity said cagily. “We caught up and had yummy food. But I’m tired now, so I’m going home.”

Felicity walked into the building, away from Curtis and Lyla and made her way to the elevator. They hurried behind her but she didn’t acknowledge them, just kept smiling to herself. 

As they stepped into the elevator Felicity’s phone beeped with a text message. She looked at it for a moment, bit her lip and typed a reply, not letting her friends see what she was doing. The lift stoped and Felicity walked out saying goodnight, leaving Lyla and Curtis standing there. 

“What was that?” Lyla asked.

“Told you they were soulmates” Curtis said happily. 

 

**

Felicity got into her car and looked at her phone again.

‘I had a lovely time tonight, thank you’ Oliver had written.

‘Me too. See you on Friday’ was Felicity’s response.

 

*****


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes his intentions clear to Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the (mostly) lovely comments on this fic so far. It's my first true multi-chapter and I've really enjoyed writing it.

## Friday

Felicity’s personal phone never left her hands these days. Curtis at one point threatened to take it away from her in a meeting because she was constantly getting distracted by messages coming in. Oliver and Felicity had been texting constantly since Wednesday, with subjects ranging from how their day was to funny cat photos.

But Oliver, late on Wednesday night, had discovered Felicity's weak spot and was not exploiting it. Food porn she called it. He kept sending her pictures of ingredients and then told her how he’d cook them for her. This led to a lot of funny back and forth flirty behaviour between them.

**

Thea and Curtis were also in constant contact. However, neither of them could get any information out of either of them as to what was going on. Both Oliver and Felicity were being far too tight lipped and dismissive, but both were spending far too much time on their phones.

 

Late on Friday morning Curtis got a text from Thea 

T: ‘Will you tell your security to let me in’

C: ‘Why would my security need to let you in’

T: ‘I’m here. Well, Roy and me are here, in your building, in the lobby.’ 

C: ‘What are you doing here?’

T: ‘Come and get me and I’ll tell you’

 

Curtis excused himself and made his way down to the lobby. Thea was glaring at the security guard who was now averting his eyes. Curtis made a mental note at that point to hire her as soon as she finished college, because that young woman was going to rule the world one day if she put her mind to it.

 

“It’s Ok” Curtis told the guard. “She’s with me, well, they’re both with me.”

Thea smiled smugly at the guard and said “Told you”.

Curtis looked apologetic but said “What are you doing here?”

“Oliver was coming into the city for some meeting, so we tagged along. We’ve to meet him later this afternoon so I thought I’d come in and catch up with you and see Felicity.”

“Whatever is happening she’s not talking. I’ve tried” confessed Curtis. 

“Well, Oliver can’t stop smiling but won’t say why. And he’s not returning his lawyers calls anymore.”

“Felicity is the same. Dismisses Lyla every time she asks about the papers. And she won’t let go of her phone.”

“Those two are up to something. And I’m here to find out what.”

Thea followed Curtis into the building, Roy tagging behind saying nothing.

“Why is this so important?” Curtis asked.

“She blames herself” Roy interrupted. Both Curtis and Thea turned round to look at Roy in wonder. Roy very rarely spoke, so this was unusual. “You do Thea” he continued. “I do pay attention you know. Oliver didn’t go to Boston so you could stay on the farm with your dad. And you wonder if you should have gone with your mother so Oliver could be with Felicity.”

Thea felt tears in her eyes as Roy spoke. She knew it was true, she blamed herself for so much of what happened.

“I’m so sorry” Thea said to Curtis. “I made you make that saddle for me and then Moria used it against you both. It’s all my fault.”

Curtis took hold of Thea’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “It was not your fault. We were all so young and reckless, but you were a child. Only one person is to blame for what happened and that was your mother. And from what you’ve told me she made sure that Oliver stayed with you.”

“You don’t blame me?” Thea asked.

“No, I don’t, and I don’t think Felicity would either.”

Roy smiled at Curtis as he said this and led the way into the building.

 

***

As the trio walked into Felicity’s outer office they could see her sitting at her desk on her phone. She was smiling.

Curtis gestured to Felicity’s assistant who just shook his head and said “Be my guest. She’s canceled all her meetings and is taking the afternoon off. She won’t read anything or sign anything.And everyone is taking it out on me.”

Curtis reassured him “Send the urgent stuff to my assistant and I’ll have a look at it. Everything else can wait until next week. OK?”

The assistant nodded and watched them walk into Felicity’s office.

Felicity heard the door as she pressed send on her latest text. She looked up to see Curtis with Thea and Roy standing next to him.

“Hello” she said curiously. 

“You were suppose to call” Thea said playfully “But I couldn’t wait any longer so I thought I’d drop in.”

Felicity smiled at the young woman and got up moving towards her. Thea saw this as her cue and rushed towards her, giving her an ever bigger hug than she had a few days ago.

“This is a surprise” Felicity said as Thea finally let her go.

“We where in the neighbourhood and I thought I’d pop in and have a look at the place.” Thea laughed “Then get one of you to take us to lunch, as you’re so rich these days you can afford to feed a poor student and an apprentice chef.”

“That would be fun” Curtis reported.

“Another time, maybe” Felicity told them smiling “I have lunch plans. But I’m sure Curtis can show you around.”

Felicity’s phone chimed and she looked down. She ignored them as she replied to the message with a huge grin on her face.

“I have to go” she said, grabbing her bag and rushing out of the room.

“Well, that was rude” Curtis said, but Thea shushed him.

After a moment Thea said conspiratorially “I think we should follow her.”

“Why” Roy asked.

“Because I think she’s meeting my brother for lunch.” Thea guessed.

***

Felicity had a spring in her step as she walked to the corner. It was a lovely day and she felt like she didn’t have a care in the world. She spotted Oliver who beamed at her as soon as he saw her.

“Hi” he said shyly.

“Hello” Felicity replied smiling up at him.

They stood for a moment, awkwardly looking at each other then Oliver leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He leaned back and basked in her warm smile.

After a few moments he asked “So where are we going?”

“This way” Felicity told him as she took his hand and led him away.

 

***

Curtis, Thea and Roy came out of the building just in time to see Oliver and Felicity walk away hand-in-hand. 

“Told you” Thea exclaimed.

“Yes Thea” both Roy and Curtis parroted.

“Let’s follow” she continued.

“Let’s not” Curtis said, “They need to work this out themselves right now. Let’s go and get something to eat and then I’ll show you round.”

Thea murmured under her breath but walked with the men in the opposite direction.

 

***

“How do you know about this place?” Oliver asked as he dug into an amazing sandwich.

“I live just up the street” Felicity told him.

That surprised Oliver. As they’d walked towards the deli he’d noticed it was in a very nice, but not upmarket neighbourhood. 

“Oh” he said “I thought…”

Felicity stopped him. “You thought. Let me guess” she laughed “You thought because I was a big-shot CEO that I’d be living in a fancy mansion with a million rooms and servants.”

“Well..”

“It’s not me. I found my place when we were starting the business here and I liked it. I’ve never thought to move.”

“So, it’s near here?”

“Just across the road.” She told him “The one with the blue door.”

Oliver looked over, seeing a small and well presented townhouse. He smiled. Yes, that was very  Felicity.

“And you?” she asked “Where do you live now? Are you still at the farm.”

“Yes, but not in the main house anymore.” 

Felicity looked at him as he continued “I moved into the cottage after the custody hearing. I sleep into your old room.”

“OK” Felicity pondered “That’s not creepy at all” she said lightening the mood.

“It was just…” Oliver confessed “It was the place I’d been happiest and I liked being in a place that you had been.”

“Oliver…”

“Don’t. I want to be honest with you. I want to put all my cards on the table.”

Felicity stared at him, sitting at a cramped table in her noisy local deli, and nodded.

“Felicity Smoak.” Oliver said firmly “When your lawyer told me that we were still married, it was amazing news for me. But then she told me that you were getting married.”

Felicity put her hand up, stopping him “I’m not getting married” she told him “We decided to break up.”

“I’m sorry” Oliver said sympathetically.

“Don’t be. It’s for the best. Both of us have unresolved issues, mine being you, and used each other to hide. We’ll stay friends though, and looking back…”

“Well, that makes things much simpler” Oliver smiled. “I can now tell you my intentions.”

Felicity stared at him and let him continue “10 years ago I thought you were the most amazing young woman I’d ever met. But now, 10 years later you take my breath away. You are beautiful and smart and funny and kind. I have loved you since the day I met you 10 years ago, that has never changed. And now I ask your permission, wife, to court you.”

Felicity stared at Oliver. She could barely breathe and her heart was pounding. 

“Wife” Felicity whispered.

Oliver nodded and looked at her expectantly.

“When I was 17 years old I met a young man who swept me off my feet. I thought we’d be together forever. But we were torn apart and I thought you didn’t want me. Now I know that it wasn’t your fault and you sacrificed us for Thea which I have no problem with.Maybe 10 years ago just wasn’t the right time for us, but now, we’ve been given a second chance, and I for one think it would be a very good idea to get to know each other better and see where it leads us.”

Oliver thought his heart would explode with joy. He’d found her again and was never going to let her go, he was just going to go slower this time.

Felicity smiled at Oliver and asked “So how does this courting work?”

 

***

After they’d finished lunch and lingered for a while just talking Felicity decided to show Oliver around her neighbourhood. They walked and talked for over an hour, circling back round to her townhouse.

“I need to go soon” Oliver grumbled. “I have to go and get Thea and head back. They’ll need me for dinner service.”

Felicity pouted a little. “Will I see you again soon?” she asked nervously.

“I hope so” Oliver replied. “I have to work this weekend, but will finish on Sunday around 4. Then, if I plan it right, I don’t need to be back until Wednesday lunchtime. I could drive in on Sunday and we could do dinner.”

“Or I could send the helicopter” Felicity joked.

“No, I’ll drive.” Oliver laughed “Those things look scary.”

“On one condition.” 

Oliver nodded in agreement “You stay at our corporate apartment. It means that you don’t have to worry about driving back and we can spend a few days together. I'll even take a few days off work.”

“It sounds like a plan” Oliver smiled. 

They were standing inches away from each other, looking into each others’ eyes. Felicity licked her lips as Oliver began to lean in for a kiss. But he stopped himself and kissed her forehead instead. Felicity sighed and Oliver told her “There is nothing I want more in the world at this moment than to kiss you. But we agreed to take this slow, so as part of this courtship I shall restrain myself.”

Felicity smiled at him weakly. She knew he was right, but it didn’t stop her wanting.

Oliver leaned in an hugged her. “Sunday” he whispered as he kissed her hair.

 

*****

 

Felicity returned to her office after Oliver left. She felt like she was walking on air. She hadn’t felt this way since, well, since she was a teenager and falling in love with Oliver the first time. But she had arrangements to make.

As soon as she walked back into the building she saw the security guard pick up his phone, but didn’t think anything of it until she walked into her office and saw Curtis and Lyla waiting for her.

“Did you have a nice lunch” Curtis asked, a little sarcastically.

“Yes” Felicity replied perplexed.

“How was Oliver” Lyla enquired “Did he agree to sign the papers.”

Felicity walked round her desk and sat down. These two were completely ruining her happy place. 

“What makes you think I was at lunch with Oliver?” Felicity asked.

“I saw you” Curtis told her. “Thea and I were going to follow you, as she had come into the city with him. We saw you walk away.”

Felicity glared at Curtis “You know I am a grown up. And I don’t have to answer to you, to either of you” she said pointedly.

“We’re just worried” Lyla said softly “The last few weeks have been a bit emotional. And neither of us want you hurt.”

Felicity was furious and said in a very loud voice “10 years ago Moria Queen interfered and Oliver and I were torn apart. And now, we might just have a second chance here, and this time, do you hear me, this time this is just between him and I.”

Both Lyla and Curtis flinched a little as Felicity continued “Not that it’s any of your business, but Oliver has asked if he can court me, and I have agreed. So, I’ll need to free off some time in my schedule and I don't want to hear from either of you about this for a while.”

“Felicity, are you sure, do you even know this guy anymore.” Lyla exclaimed.

But Curtis interrupted “He’s still the same guy. He’s not changed much, just got older and can cook. I think it’s a great idea.” He said encouragingly, trying to calm the situation.

Felicity sighed, and confessed “He’s still Oliver. He stayed to save his sister and keep his family together. And that was the right thing to do. We were both so young and impulsive then. Yet, he’s still the one person I can look at and know why I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Nothing has changed, and I never really got over him. I just buried it, deep deep down. I need to do this, either we end up together or I get closure and can move on. I think the risk is worth it.”

Curtis got up and moved over to where Felicity sat “I always knew he’d come back for you” he smiled as he pulled her out of her chair and in for a hug. “Just took a bit longer than I thought it would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 15 chapters (the last the epilogue which I'm finalising now.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver begins his courtship of Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming on this journey with me. I've learned a lot.

## Sunday

Oliver had wasted no time on Sunday. As soon as he could he grabbed his bag and jumped on his motorbike. He made it in well under two hours, without getting a speeding ticket and pulled into the very fancy building Felicity had given him directions to. She’d got a keycard with instructions delivered to him the day before, so he parked up his bike and took the lift to the top floor. Entering, he found a very elegant and luxurious suite, but he didn’t take much time to look around. He texted Felicity to let her know he’d arrived and jumped into the shower.

The warm water relaxed him after his drive and he walked into the main living area, wrapped in just a towel, looking for his phone to see if Felicity had replied yet.

“Eek” Felicity squeaked as she saw him.

“Hello” Oliver said a little nervously. 

“You got fit” Felicity blurted out. The best way to describe the look on her face was ogling.She really liked what she saw.

Oliver smiled, just a little smugly. He liked he was making her flustered. 

“I got your text” Felicity finally said, trying to break the tension in the room “And thought, as I’m just down the road, I’d come and wait for you.” 

“I should get ready then” Oliver smiled.

“No need to put a shirt on on my account” Felicity babbled as she waved her hands about in the direction of his chest area. 

“I probably should.” 

Felicity watched him turn and go back into the bedroom. Oh lordy, she thought as she watched his well-defined back, keeping her hands off him, now she knew what was under his clothes, was going to be more difficult than she thought.

Oliver emerged a few minutes later in jeans and a shirt. He smiled at Felicity who was checking something on her phone when he walked out.

He walked over to her as she stood up and he kissed her cheek and pulled her in for a hug. Oliver inhaled her sweet scent for a moment before letting go. Felicity thought she could have stayed in his arms all night, they felt safe and warm. 

“Where would you like to go?” Oliver asked, “You did say we were going to dinner.”

“We have everything here” Felicity told him “What do you fancy?”

“You” he said with a grin, “But right now, I’d really love some Chinese food.”

“Good choice” Felicity replied gleefully “I know the most amazing little place in China Town called the Night Dragon. It’s owned by the parents of Jin, one of our engineers. I’ll drop him a text to let him know we’d like to go.”

As they waited, Felicity started telling Oliver about the food she'd had in the past from the Night Dragon and how Jin would always get food delivered when they pulled an all-nighter. The reply was pretty quick, with Jin telling Felicity that there would be a table waiting for her when she got there.

Oliver offered to take them both on his bike, but Felicity shook her head, it was threatening rain. She had a driver waiting outside for them, who would take them wherever they wanted to go.

 **

Oliver was surprised as Felicity led him down a side alley after leaving their car. She guided him to a nondescript opened door and began to walk up the dark stairs. Oliver reluctantly followed until the smells from above filled his nose. His chef senses told him that he was in for a treat.

Felicity opened the door at the top of the stairs and light filled his eyes. He joined her at the door to see an almost full restaurant, with people waiting at the counter. Felicity turned to the women at the counter but before she could speak the older woman shouted her name and drew her into a hug.

“Felicity. So wonderful to see you. Jin said you’d be joining us.”

Felicity smiled and turned to Oliver “Oliver, this is Mrs Wong, she is the owner and chef of this wonderful place. Mrs Wong, this is my….”

Oliver interrupted “I’m her friend Oliver.And as a fellow chef, can I just say from the smells here, I can’t wait to taste your food.”

Mrs Wong smiled at Oliver and led them to a small table near the back of the large crowded room. Oliver looked for a menu but Felicity smiled at him “Oh, we don’t order here. They just bring lots of different things for us to try.”

“I know Felicity is allergic to peanuts, do you have any allergies Oliver?” Mrs Wong asked.

“No, I’m good.” Oliver replied, a grin from ear to ear.

“So how does this work?” Oliver asked.

“You’ll see” Felicity smiled.

 

After they’d taken off their jackets and settled in a waiter brought them both some beers along with a jug of water and some green tea. Then small portions of food started to arrive and they settled back to enjoy an amazing feast. The restaurant was packed with people from every age and ethnicity and everyone seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves.

“This is amazing” Oliver said between mouthfuls of food. 

“I know” Felicity told him “And it’s all word of mouth. They never have to advertise as it’s always full. I only know about it because of Jin.  He came to us straight out of Cal Tech. When we were starting out we’d come here really late at night for food. Mrs Wong adopted both myself and Curtis.”

“I can’t believe how far you’ve come. Your business is amazing” Oliver said, impressed with how much she’d accomplished.

“It is pretty cool” she told him. But then she got serious “I want to say something that I’ve been thinking a lot about over the last few days. I understand why you didn’t come to Boston and in a way I’m glad you didn’t”

Oliver looked a little put out but she shushed him and continued “Look at it from another point of view. If you'd come to Boston with me I’d never have buried myself in my work. That work gave Curtis and I the money to start our company. I’d have been too wrapped up in you, and you in me. And if I’d have known what had happened I’d have come back to the farm with you and I don’t think either one of us would have achieved what we have.”

“Like the movie?”

“What movie”

“There’s a movie about a guy that meets a girl and they fall in love but these people try and keep them apart because they’ll both go on to greatness if they’re apart, but if they’re together they’ll live quiet happy lives.”

“The Adjustment Bureau ” Felicity interrupted. 

“Yes, that’s it. Maybe that’s us. We had to grow up and achieve apart, before coming back together.”

“You still don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?” Oliver asked.

“That the implant, the reason Thea can walk” Felicity stopped as she saw the realisation on Oliver’s face.

“That was you” he whispered

Felicity nodded as Oliver stood up, dragged her out of her chair and hugged her. They broke apart slightly as he lifted his hands and cupped her face “You’re the most amazing woman I have ever met” he said quietly as he leaned in for a kiss.

Felicity kissed him back, as their passion grew. They only stopped as the other dinners were hollering at them and cheering.

They broke apart, smiling as they sat down.

“You’re not so bad yourself” Felicity told him.

Oliver felt as though his heart was going to explode. Maybe Felicity was right. Maybe they had to go their own way and grow individually. But he was sure it was time that they grew back together.

 

**

The rain had cleared when they left the restaurant so they decided to walk back to Felicity’s apartment. They held hands as they walked, chatting about a million things. Oliver wanted to know how they’d come up with the implant that allowed his sister to walk again, and Felicity told him.

“One of our development team got a spinal injury in a bad car crash. Everyone wanted to make him feel better so we’d have ideas sessions to try and come up with a way to help him walk again. At first it was just for fun. We’d do it at break time or while eating lunch, but in one session it just sort of came together and we found an idea that was worth pursuing. It wasn’t even a real project at the start, just people helping out when they had time. Eventually we got a prototype and it worked. After that, to make it available for others, we needed to test it on more people.”

“And you picked Thea” Oliver smiled.

“I had to give her the chance, so I made sure she was in the first test group.”

“Thank you” Oliver said, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss.

As they continued their walk Oliver told Felicity all about Thea learning to walk again and the joy it had brought the entire family. 

Finally Felicity stopped, “This is my place” she told him. “Do you want to come in?” she asked coyly.

Oliver turned to her and thought for a moment before answering. “Nothing would give me more pleasure than to come in right now, but” he smiled before continuing “I want to take this slow. We rushed so much the last time. I am courting you Felicity Smoak, and that means we take our time.”

Felicity pouted a little, but understood and nodded.

“However” Oliver smiled “I am going to give you a goodnight kiss. And then tomorrow I’d very much like it if I could come over and cook you breakfast. Then, we can spend the day together.”

Felicity leaned up, and drew him in for a kiss. She could wait.

 

***

Thus began the courtship of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. They quickly fell into a routine. Oliver would arrive on Sunday evenings and they’d go to Night Dragon for dinner (Oliver realising that first night he’d never get a better Chinese meal and was keen to go back). If it wasn’t raining they’d walk to Felicity’s, if it was they’d go for a quiet drink at a wine bar near her home. 

Mondays and Tuesdays they’d spend the day together. They’d go to movies or sightsee like tourists. Or just sit on Felicity’s couch and binge watch shows on Netflix. And kiss, there was a lot of kissing. Then he’d go back and sleep at the corporate apartment. Sometimes Thea would join them, along with Curtis, and the easy friendships quickly returned to the four of them.

Then on Wednesday Oliver would cook an early breakfast for them both before he headed back to Arrowhead farm and she went to work.

Neither could stop smiling.

 

***

Felicity sat in her living room marvelling that nearly 7 weeks had passed since reconnecting with Oliver. It felt like forever ago, but no time at all. They were closer now than when they’d been impulsive and got married 10 years before. She knew him better now and he knew her. Both of them had grown and changed, but they seemed to fit together better now.

It was Sunday and she was expecting Oliver soon. She’d texted him and asked him to meet her at her place, she had decided to change their routine tonight.

As she waited she read an email she’d got from Barry. He told her that he’d reconnected with Iris and they were trying to work things out. Iris, it seemed, had loved him all along, but never thought she was good enough for him. Felicity smiled as she read Barry’s good news, it seemed things were working out better for both of them.

She heard her doorbell and walked quickly to the door. Oliver stood in her doorway smiling then his jaw dropped when he saw her.

“What… What are you wearing?” He stuttered.

“Oh, this old thing” Felicity smiled. She was standing there in a very short silk emerald green robe, with very short shorts peaking out underneath.

She ushered Oliver into the room and closed and locked the door behind him.

“But I thought” Oliver said, trying to get his brain to work, as he tried to keep himself under control.

Felicity interrupted him. “It’s just, well, I know we’ve been taking this slow but I’m frustrated Oliver. And I’ve decided I don’t want to take it slow anymore. The talking and kissing is lovely. It’s time…”

Oliver stood stunned, watching her as she started to take off her robe.

“Take me to bed” she commanded, and who was he to deny her anything.

 

*****

 

Much much later they lay entwined in each others arms. Felicity had fallen asleep and Oliver was glad just to watch her, never wanting to move again. He watched her stir, slowly opening her eyes and smiling at him.

“That was nice” she said, kissing him softly.

“I think it was a little better than nice.” Oliver said, pulling away a little, trying and failing to sound a little offended.

“OK, so I rocked your world” Felicity teased.

“I wouldn’t got that far” Oliver laughed “I think we’ll need a lot more practice before my world will be totally rocked.”

“Yes, practice” Felicity agreed. “We have to do so much practice.”

 

***

It was almost lunchtime before Oliver and Felicity got out of bed. It was hunger that drove them to the kitchen, having also skipped dinner the night before. Oliver quickly whipped them both up an omelet while Felicity handled the coffee.

They sat at Felicity’s small dinning table and ate their breakfast.

“So what now?” Oliver asked.

“What do you mean, what now?” 

“Well, after last night”

“And this morning” Felicity interrupted, as she put her hand on his leg.

“Stop distracting me” Oliver smiled “We need to have a serious talk”

“Yes, serious talk” Felicity said mockingly as she removed her hand.

“Felicity” Oliver said, in the way only he could say it. “We need to start thinking about the future. Our future.”

“I thought you didn’t want to rush things?”

“Well, I did. And then last night happened. And I decided that I don’t give a shit about going slow anymore.”

Felicity smiled and nodded and let him continue. “This, you and me, we always knew. Well, I did. I always knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And I want that life to start now.”

Oliver waited. He could see Felicity thinking and for a moment he was nervous, then she looked deep into his eyes and said “I have a confession to make, well, a few actually. No nothing bad, don’t look at me like that, but I might have done a little bit of forward planning.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It would be easier if I showed you.”

 

***

They took the elevator to the top floor of F&H Technologies where a helicopter sat. Felicity walked up and gestured Oliver to go to the other door and sit in the passenger seat as she sat in the pilot seat. Oliver put on the headphones and asked “What are you doing?” as she turned the rotors on.

“Oh this, I learned to fly years ago.”

“But… our date night?”

“I didn’t want to fly that night. I was nervous and I thought it would be easier if I had a glass of wine with dinner. But normally I fly this.”

“You’re remarkable” Oliver said as they took to the sky.

They were out of the city in minutes and soon where flying over very familiar landscape. Oliver stayed quiet as Felicity lowered the helicopter down in a field next to a property that was only a few miles from Arrowhead Farm.

As the rotors wound down Felicity took her headphones off and pointed to him to get out and meet her away from the helicopter.

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked.

“Do you like this place?” Felicity asked.

“What are you talking about?” Oliver asked “What does this have to do with confessions?”

“Oliver, just answer the question. Do you like this place?”

“Yes Felicity. Of course I do. It’s great land. Dad's been wanting to buy it for years. The house needs a bit of work, but it could be amazing. But I think the owners will get a little upset with us just landing on their lawn.”

“The owner is fine with it” she said quickly and taking his hand, led him further towards the house.

Once the noise had died down she turned to him and took his hand “Oliver Queen, I have been in love with you since the first day I met you. That has never changed, no matter how much I’ve run away from it. Yes, it hurt when you didn’t come to Boston, but your reasons were understandable. And it took our lives down different paths, that we both needed to take. But we’re back on the same path now.”

Oliver wanted to respond but she wanted to continue “Let me get this out. As you know I’m a very successful businesswoman and you’re a top restauranteur.We both have busy lives and commitments. That right now are quite far apart from each other.”

“We’ll make it work.” Oliver finally got to say.

“Top businesswoman Oliver. Use to finding solutions to problems” Felicity laughed “And this is my solution.”

Oliver looked around, a little dumfounded as he started to understand, but Felicity knew it would be quicker just to explain.

“This place, it’s mine, or ours if we want it. And as you saw, it only takes 15 minutes to get from my office to here. You’ll add an extra few minutes to your drive to work, but I think you can handle that. It needs some renovations, which should take around 6 months. Then, if things haven’t worked out, I’ll sell this place and make a large profit.”

Oliver was speechless, she’d thought of everything.

“And, we can keep my place in San Fransisco, so we’ve got a home in the city as well. If you ever decide to branch out and open another place.”

He couldn’t contain himself for another second. He grabbed Felicity and kissed her, trying to express just how much joy he felt.

“A home” he said quietly as he pulled away “for you and me.”

“If you want it.”

“Yes, I do, I do want it. I love you Felicity Smoak.”

“Let’s start calling me Felicity Smoak-Queen. Isn’t it nice when you’re married to a billionaire, who can solve any problem you have. And I love you too Oliver.”

“One thing” Oliver said “I want to pay half, half of everything.”

“I’m not going to put pressure on you over this. There’s millions of dollars involved, and I can afford it.”

“So can I” Oliver smiled. “One of the reasons my mother was so against you was because of my trust fund.” Felicity looked at him incredulously as he continued. “I’ve never done anything with it, but right now it stands at around $10 billion. I can pay my way in this.”

“What” Felicity exclaimed “You’re as rich as I am.”

“Yip” Oliver chuckled.

“Well, husband, if you’re going to be like that, I’ll send you a bill.”

“OK, wife” Oliver exclaimed with joy “You better show me around.” 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an epilogue to this story, which I'm just finalising and I will post as soon as it's finished. 
> 
> I'm now torn on what to write next. I have 2 ideas right now (but as always that could change if I'm inspired).   
> If you have a minute tell me what you'd like in the comments.  
> 1\. Screwball AU - Oliver and Felicity are journalists competing for a story, he's old school from a newspaper, she's from an online site. They've both stumbled on the biggest story ever - do they work together or try and scoop each other.  
> 2\. Cannon AU - very dark. After 5x15 Felicity leaves and joins Thea in a mission to take down Malcolm, who they both blame for ruining everyones' lives. This is not a happy story as it will bring them into conflict with the rest of the team. Both Thea and Felicity go dark.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peak into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've finished this. Thanks for the encouragement and I hope you enjoyed it.

## 6 months later

The celebration was in full swing by the time Oliver had finished in the kitchen. They’d planned this for over a month, cancelling Sunday brunch service and having a gathering of family and friends instead.

Oliver walked over to his wife and kissed her temple as she chatted to her mother. He was still getting used to the term wife again, and every time he thought it, it had given him a thrill. How things had changed in the last 6 months, not just for him and Felicity.

Oliver smiled at Donna. When they’d first met she’d spent the first few hours telling him off and grilling him about this intentions towards Felicity. It had taken a few weeks before she’d finally warmed to him, and even that hadn’t entirely been his doing.

He then turned to the man who had his arm round his mother-in-law. Robert Queen had met Donna the first time she’d relented and come to Sunday brunch and the two of them had hit it off right away. Completely different in so many ways, but drawn to each other instantly. Robert later joked that both Queen men had been thoroughly‘smoaked’. Donna was sporting a very large engagement ring and was eagerly chatting to her daughter about wedding plans.

Oliver looked around the room. His sister was sitting with Curtis and Paul chatting animatedly. He had no idea what they were planning, it might be something to do with the fact that she’d informed him a few weeks ago that she’d not be working for him when she graduated. Thea was already interning at S&H Technologies and had big plans for her future there.

Not far away from them was his farm manager, John Diggle, looking completely smitten at Felicity’s hard-assed lawyer. After brunch became a regular Sunday thing for Felicity, Curtis, Paul, and Donna they'd dragged Lyla along one Sunday. It just so happened that John had dropped in to discuss something with Robert and the attraction had been instant. Oliver still had no idea how it had all happened, one minute they didn’t know each other, next John was spending all his free time in the city with Lyla. Thea had joked that being around Oliver and Felicity was lucky for everyone’s love life.

Today was special though. Oliver was handing over the reins of the restaurant to his assistant and taking a well earned break.

Years before Oliver and Felicity had discussed traveling for a year after she’d finished MIT. At that point they’d dreamed of backpacking round the world before starting their careers. It had come up over dinner with Curtis and Paul, and after a while they realised that maybe they should take some time away and see the world. Call it a very-belated honeymoon. It would just be a little bit more first-class than backpack.

Felicity was happy to leave S&H Technologies in Curtis’s hands, knowing that she was only a call or email away if needed. They’d be back in around 6 months, in time for Donna and Robert’s wedding.

They were flying to Bali, their first stop, in the morning.

 

Suddenly Oliver was distracted by shouting in the shop, just off the restaurant. He recognised a voice he hadn’t heard in a long time, it was the last thing he needed, Moria causing a scene.

He removed himself from Felicity telling her he’d deal with it, and caught Thea’s eye. The siblings made their way towards the noise.

 

Moria Queen stood in the middle of the shop berating the young woman serving there.

“I want to see Mr Queen” Moria demanded “They said at Arrowhead that he is here, go and get him for me.”

“What do you want?” Thea growled at her mother.

“Thea” Moria said, just a little too sweetly as she reached towards her daughter. “Oliver. So nice to see you both.”

Oliver kept his hand on Thea’s arm, thinking his sister might lunge at her mother. Neither had seen Moria since the end of the custody battle, no matter how many approaches had been made.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver asked coldly.

“I thought I’d just drop in” Moria continued, “to see how you both were. Also, I need a word with you all.”

“Let’s make this a bit more private” Thea spat, “Follow me” she said.

Thea began to lead Oliver and their mother through the restaurant area to the kitchen quickly to try and avoid questions, but Moria broke off and walked straight towards Robert.

“Hello Robert” Moria said, quickly eyeing up the situation. She saw Robert with his arm round a woman who was about her age, but with light blond hair, a lot of makeup and wearing a dress that was far too tight and far too young for her. Beside them stood Felicity Smoak - Moria recognised her from recent photographs she’d seen. This time she’d done her homework on her daughter-in law.

“Who’s this?” Donna asked, being friendly.

“Someone who’s just leaving” Thea interrupted, trying to lead Moria away.

“Moria Queen” Moria said, standing her ground, outstretching her hand in greeting.

Donna shook her hand, smiled a little and said “Donna Smoak. I’m the whore. Isn't that what you once called me?” 

Moria pulled her hand away, taken aback. Thea was staring to enjoy this. For all Donna’s flippancy she had a spine of steel, and was now very aware of what had transpired 10 years before at Arrowhead farm.

“I’m not sure…” Moria spluttered, but Donna wanted to have her say.

“I know exactly what you did and what you called me. It’s only out of respect for Robert and your children that I don’t punch you right now.”

Moria looked a little scared.

“You put these children through hell because you thought my daughter wasn’t good enough for your son. I wasn’t good enough to be in your family. So you called me a whore and chased my daughter away.”

Moria was silent. This was not how today was suppose to go. Moria also noticed that Robert still had his arm around Donna and wasn’t letting go.

Robert decided to say his piece “Yes, Moria this my fiancee. A woman who worked 3 jobs to help her daughter go to college. A woman who never had anything handed to her on a plate and takes people as they are.”

Moria tried to hide her anger. This was humiliating, her former husband was replacing her with a common floozie.

“I cannot believe you’d allow someone like this into our family” Moria snapped “everything I did was to protect us from people like them.”

Robert tried to temper his anger, how dare Moria come back to cause trouble, especially today, which was a celebration.

Before anyone could respond Thea took the initiative and clinked her glass to get everyones attention. She moved quickly to the middle of the room and started speaking.

“I’d like to thank everyone for coming today” Thea said sweetly, maybe a bit too sweetly with a sly grin on her face. “It’s so nice that our guest of honour has finally arrived. I’d like you all to welcome Moria Queen here today.” 

Thea led polite clapping from the very confused audience before she continued. “You see, without Moria, we wouldn’t be here today. Moria decided to cause a rift between Oliver and Felicity and without that rift I wouldn’t be walking and my dad and Donna would never had fallen in love.”

Thea smiled at her brother, who had quickly caught on to what was happening. 

Oliver walked towards Thea and continued “Yes, if my mother hadn’t acted like a stuck-up bitch and decided she knew better than anyone, Felicity wouldn’t have a multi-billion dollar company and I wouldn’t have achieved my cooking dream. So thank you Moria.”

Robert walked towards his children and stood between them, with his arms round both of them. “Yes, thank you Moria. If you hadn’t sent Felicity away, I’d still be trapped in a marriage to you that was making us both miserable. I would have met Donna, but we’d never have fallen in love. So thank you for putting me on the path to true happiness.”

Moria still stood beside both Donna and Felicity.She was seething with anger at this point, having been completely humiliated in front of all of the guests. Both Felicity and Donna tried not to smile.

Felicity decided to be the better person and took Moria’s arm. “Come with me” she whispered as she led Moria back into the kitchen area.

Once the door was closed Felicity turned to Moria “What do you want?” Felicity said pointedly. 

“I wanted to talk to my family” Moria snapped.

“I don’t believe that.” Felicity told her as she saw the door open as Oliver and Thea walked quietly into the kitchen.

“Fine.” Moria conceded. “I want you to call off your hounds.”

Felicity just looked at Moria, confused as Thea and Oliver walked round to face their mother.

“It seems my lawyer is being investigated for fraud and is facing disbarment. If the investigation continues I may be implemented and it could be damaging to my reputation.” Moria confessed.

“No” Thea said forcefully.“You need to pay for what you did.”

“But Thea” Moria pleaded.

“You hurt a lot of people” Oliver said quietly. “And you always told us growing up that we needed to pay for our mistakes. Maybe it’s time you leaned that lesson too.”

“But what I did, it was for the best, you both said so yourself” Moria said, trying to calm the situation down.

“Use that in your defence” Felicity told Moria “Also, use the fact that you got your lawyer to send false papers to Oliver 5 years ago.”

“Do you want to see me publicly humiliated?” Moria asked.

“When your pride is worth more to you than your children’s happiness, then yes” Thea smiled gleefully. “Karma’s a bitch when you finally have to face it.”

Moria was speechless. She had hoped that she could persuade them.

“You should go mother” Oliver told Moria. “The back door is just over there, I’m sure you can see yourself out.”

“But…” Moria tired to say as Oliver guided her out by the arm.

No-one said a word until the door was firmly closed behind Moria.

“Well, that was dramatic” Thea laughed.

“She’s not very happy with you two” Felicity joked.

“Let’s not let her ruin today” Oliver said seriously. “I think we’ve all got a bit of closure today and said some things that needed to be said. The rest of it will take care of itself. Now, we have a party to get back to.”

Thea walked towards the door, but Oliver took Felicity’s hand to stop her “Are you OK?” he asked his wife.

“Never better” she replied “However, maybe letting Donna punch her would have been the cherry on the cake. My mother has a mean left-hook. I’ve seen her take down men twice her size before.”

“If she ever comes back, maybe we’ll let Donna loose.” Oliver replied.

Oliver leaned down and kissed his wife. Suddenly Moria and her games didn’t matter anymore. His wife was beside him, their next adventure was about to begin, and all the people he cared about where enjoying themselves in the next room.

All was well.

 

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse.
> 
> You can also come and say hello, or ask questions at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sadfangirl05


End file.
